Encuentro Inesperado
by Anicullen17
Summary: Isabella Swan, tenía dinero, un buen trabajo y posesiones materiales, con eso le bastaba. No creía en el amor romántico, menos en sus clichés, como los apasionados besos bajo la lluvia. Una sorpresiva invitación, la llevará a derribar sus muros. Su mundo cambiará gracias a un encuentro inesperado. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Esta soy yo, besándome bajo la lluvia?
1. Invitación

**Este fanfic está protegido legalmente por Safecreative. Está prohibida su publicación y adaptación. No apoyes el plagio.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**

**Summary; **_Isabella Swan, tenía dinero, un buen trabajo y posesiones materiales, con eso le bastaba. No creía en el amor romántico, menos en sus clichés, como los apasionados besos bajo la lluvia. Una sorpresiva invitación, la llevará a derribar sus muros. Su mundo cambiará gracias a un encuentro inesperado. «!Oh, por dios! ¿Esta soy yo, besándome bajo la lluvia?»_

**Capítulo Uno;**** Invitación.**

_«_Jodida lluvia_»,_ es lo único que pienso al notar las gotas chocar contra la ventana de mi casa. Pongo los ojos en blanco, como si existiera la posibilidad de que en enero, en el estado de Washington, específicamente en la ciudad de Seattle, pueda haber un atardecer digno de película, donde el sol se esconde y las parejas se meten lengua hasta el estómago.

Quiero llorar de frustración al ver mi ropa poco apta para salir. Camino a mi habitación, me calzo unas botas y una chaqueta para protegerme del frío. Ando cuatro cuadras hacia la cafetería más cercana. El aire helado, congela mi pequeña nariz llena de pecas.

«¡Mierda!, debí venir en automóvil», me recrimino mentalmente, pero es que estar sentada todo el santo día detrás de un estúpido escritorio, me pone de los nervios. Cuando alcance los treinta y cinco años, acabaré llena de várices, y no es que me quede mucho para llegar a esa edad. Sólo tengo treinta, muy bien vividos, por cierto.

Entro a la cafetería, las campanillas tintinean anunciando mi llegada. El joven que suele atender me mira y me sonríe ampliamente. Tuve que devolverle la sonrisa.

—Un café sin azúcar.

Obvio, en estos tiempos, hay que conservar la figura.

—Hola, Isabella ―me saluda con la sonrisa boba aun instalada en sus labios, y yo, no quiero que me salude.

Vengo aquí cada tarde después del trabajo, supongo que tiene que conocerme, pero lamentablemente a mí, se me olvidó su nombre.

—Hola.

—Te llevaré el café a la mesa —dice alzando las cejas subjetivamente—. Hoy, te ves hermosa.

Abro mis ojos.

El tipo está bueno, ¿para qué les voy a mentir?, pero creo que simplemente, no somos el uno para el otro y todas esas mierdas de cuentos de hadas, que te hacen creer en el amor cuando tienes cinco años.

—Ya.

Puedo ser antipática, lo sé.

¿La verdad?

Me encanta.

Quizá, pude sonrojarme, ¡pero vamos!, ¿quién se sonroja a los treinta años? No es como si mi rostro fuese un semáforo en rojo. Creo que solo una vez me ruboricé y fue cuando mamá, miraba las manos de mi primer novio para ver que tan grande tenía su..., bueno ya saben, el glorioso aparato reproductor masculino, que por lo demás, de «glorioso», no tiene absolutamente nada.

El joven me mira buscando alguna otra respuesta de mi parte, pero todo lo que obtiene, es mi culo moviéndose hacia la mesa junto a la ventana.

Miro hacia la calle. Todas las personas corren, seguramente a sus hogares o las mujeres, a atender a sus maridos que exigirán comida caliente.

Mis ojos se posan en una pareja de adolescentes hormonales besándose en mitad de la calle, mojándose en la lluvia. Suelto una risita, ¡qué bestias! ¿Quién desea besarse bajo la lluvia? Es estúpido empaparse sólo por besar a alguien, no le veo lo romántico.

Tengo una teoría al respecto: Todo aquel teatro del beso bajo la lluvia, es para luego ir a casa a cambiarse ropa y acabar teniendo sexo como conejos descarriados. Jamás he podido experimentar tal teoría, supongo que buscaré ponerla en práctica, claro que yo hace años dejé de ser adolescente, espero pasar desapercibida o mejor aún, besar a un hombre en un callejón oscuro y corrernos mano bajo la lluvia. Sería interesante.

—El café.

El joven que piensa que soy hermosa, deja el café en la mesa. No puedo evitar mirar sus manos y recordar, a mi loca y solitaria madre; son lindas y grandes..., al menos tiene las uñas limpias y eso se agradece bastante.

—Gracias —Él sonríe y se muerde el labio inferior mirándome a los ojos.

«¡Mierda! ¡Qué excitación!», ¡mentira! ¿Quién se excita con eso? ¡Es una tontería! Creo que este chico, ha leído demasiado o vio mucho porno en su adolescencia, tal vez, aún es virgen.

Desvío la mirada y mis ojos marrones, vuelven a fijarse en la pareja que sigue besándose bajo la lluvia…

¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí? Supongo que él debe besar bien, para que a ella no le duela el cuello, no se le acalambre la lengua o... ¡Esperen! ¡Bingo!, ¡se están corriendo mano!, como si una mujer de treinta años no fuese a darse cuenta, ¡por Dios! Ella le susurra algo y se encaminan por la vereda para seguramente, tener sexo salvaje en algún lugar de la ciudad. Solo deseo que sus padres no se enteren o que se protejan con algún método anticonceptivo.

Justo en aquel momento, mi celular comienza a vibrar, lo saco de mi bolsillo con rapidez y miro el identificador.

«Oh.»

—Hola, _Bellita._

—Hola, mamá —pongo mis ojos en blanco.

Mi madre, Renée, me llama sagradamente todos los días para preguntarme lo mismo—: ¿Qué cuentas hoy?

—Nada. Estoy tomándome un café, para ir a dormir luego. Hoy, tuve demasiados pacientes.

—Eso es bueno, hija. ¿No te tocó turno?

Niego y quiero golpearme por ser tan idiota, ya que ella no me puede ver.

—No.

—¿Cuándo vendrás a verme?

Mi madre, es una mujer viuda y oficialmente divorciada.

Primero, se casó con mi difunto padre, Charlie. Luego, tuvo la «genial» idea de casarse con un idiota llamado Phil, con el cual tuvo una hija, la que ahora tiene quince años y es un molesto grano en el trasero. Supongo que yo también, fui un grano en el trasero cuando tuve quince años. Recuerdo que en aquella época de instituto, mi madre solía reprenderme por mi ropa fuera de lugar, fumar _cannabis_ y por besar a un chico llamado Jacob Black que, según ella, era muy feo para mí. Creo que tenía razón.

—Mamá, tengo trabajo. Tú, podrías venir.

—¡Tanya, tiene instituto! —se queja.

Suelto el aire de mis pulmones.

—¿Vacaciones de navidad?

—Bueno, eso no cuenta. La tengo estudiando por sus malas calificaciones.

—Como si aquella niña tuviera remedio. Bueno, trataré de ir pronto, lo prometo.

Tanya, aquella adolescente hormonal, que seguramente también se corre mano bajo la lluvia, es un completo caos. La quiero, por supuesto que lo hago, pero jamás hemos sido demasiado unidas, ya que cuando ella tenía tres años, yo me vine a Seattle a estudiar medicina.

—Eso espero. Iré arriba a ver si tu hermana sigue en la habitación. Un beso, te amo hija, nos vemos.

—Yo también, mamá. Saludos a Tanya, _bye_.

Como se darán cuenta no suelo decir palabrotas en voz alta, al menos no tantas, mucho menos delante de mi santa madrecita. Presumo, que tengo la mente más sucia que la boca.

«Oh, sí. Claro que la tengo», y no es un sarcasmo.

Tomo mi café saboreándolo y leo una vieja revista sobre moda. Quiero comprarme absolutamente todo lo que sale en las páginas.

Tengo dinero. ¡Por supuesto que lo tengo!

Poseo una casa, un automóvil y un trabajo estable como pediatra en el hospital de Seattle. No tengo novio, mucho menos marido —lo que me deja un importante porcentaje de billetes en la billetera— y tampoco tengo mascota. Tuve una vez cinco peces, que terminaron flotando en el agua por falta de consideración. No me mal interpreten, amo los animales, pero siempre he sido descuidada y lloré por mis peces tres días, no fue fácil superar el trauma y de eso, han pasado cinco años.

El joven, cuyo nombre no puedo recordar, se acerca a mí cuando pido la cuenta, sus ojos grises me inspeccionan con descaro, dirigiendo su vista a mi mano izquierda. ¡Oh, que cruel! ¡Por supuesto que no soy casada! Quizás, solo quizás, debería comprarme un anillo de compromiso, para salir corriendo en estos casos de urgencia. Un anillo en mi dedo, me traería muchos beneficios, sería un perfecto escudo protector contra los hombres con lengua larga, que andan por ahí, queriendo devorar bocas inocentes ―y no tan inocentes― como la mía.

—¿Se te ha perdido algo? —pregunto al ver que no se iba.

Suelo ser directa para hablar, no me gustan los rodeos, supongo que en eso salí a mi padre.

—Isabella... —El muy descarado se sienta junto a mí y me mira fijamente con sus ojos grises—. Sé que es algo estúpido, pero me gustaría invitarte a tomar algo.

—Pues, me acabo de tomar un café ―Él sonríe.

¿Cuál es el chiste?, creo que me lo perdí.

—Podría ser otro día.

Mentira a la vista...

—Tengo novio y a él, no le gustará saber que salgo contigo.

El joven frunce el ceño y yo me aclaro la garganta lista para salir de aquí, pero su mano, va directo a la mía. Lo fulmino con la mirada, advirtiéndole que me suelte o lo golpearé en el acto por atreverse a tocarme.

—Lo siento —se disculpa con un semblante triste—. Nos vemos.

Oh, pobre chico, se incomodó. De seguro, no está acostumbrado al rechazo porque, como dije antes, es bastante guapo, pero no somos el uno para el otro. Además, creo que debe andar por los veinticinco años, demasiado _baby_ para mí.

Le dejo una buena propina, por el posible daño psicológico que le haya producido mi rechazo. Espero que pronto se recupere, porque aquí, el café realmente es exquisito.

Cuando llego a casa, empapada de los pies a la cabeza y sin beso bajo la lluvia, camino hacia mi habitación y me desnudo. Me meto a la ducha —ya que no quiero resfriarme—, enjabono cada parte de mi delgado cuerpo y lavo mi largo cabello marrón. Salgo con rapidez hacia mi habitación, para ponerme un horrible pijama de franela con arcoíris estampados. Bien, sé que a los treinta años pensarás que usaré un sexy _baby doll_, cosas con encaje, tan pequeñas que se vería, incluso, hasta mi conciencia. Hace meses que estoy soltera y no le veo el caso a usar cosas para morir de hipotermia, sola en mi cama.

«Diablos.»

Me acuesto en la cama bruscamente y miro el techo de mi habitación matrimonial. A lo mejor, podría comprar un nuevo pez... Aunque no estoy segura de cuidarlo bien, además, ¿qué hace un pez? Sólo nada y nada..., y nada. ¡Maldición!, los animales deberían conversar. Al menos un perro, mueve la cola y un gato..., bueno, un gato se la pasa echado como si hiciera mucho en la vida.

Alzo mi celular, tan solo son las nueve de la noche y estoy mortalmente aburrida. Quizás, debería jugar a los _Sims _o_ Candy Crush._ Pensarán que soy algo inmadura y probablemente tengan razón, pero amo mi personalidad, creo que estoy algo cagada de la cabeza y lo admito, de seguro esa es la razón por la que aún estoy soltera.

Opto por abrir mi _netbook_ rosado.

En el fondo de pantalla no hay fotos mías, tampoco de mi pequeña familia, hay una jodida foto de un actor malditamente caliente, que sale en un bóxer rojo y un glorioso bulto entre las piernas. Necesito recrear la vista cuando mi vida es tan tediosa.

¿Creen que en el hospital hay médicos jóvenes, guapos, amables y sensibles a quien mirar?, ¿por los cuales podría babear un buen rato? ¡Mentira! La gran mayoría son médicos gordos, con problemas en su delantal blanco, ya que los botones apenas resisten toda esa masa de grasa. También están los delgados y altos, de unos cuarenta o cincuenta años, que usan anteojos en la mitad de la nariz y solo te preguntan los síntomas que sientes, para luego recetarte una montaña de medicamentos y por último, están los médicos canosos, que se creen los más simpáticos y son una completa mierda.

En fin, ahora se hacen una idea, del porqué estoy soltera.

La última vez que salí con alguien, fue con Eric…

«¡Oh, sí!»

Imaginen un hombre alto, metro noventa como mínimo, ojos azules, pestañas largas y oscuras, cabello castaño y su piel tostada. Ahora, imagínenselo con una diablilla_, _digo, niña de cinco años. «Ojo», que estaba separado, así que no fui su amante ni mucho menos. Yo era la pediatra de su hija y movía mis pestañas, cada vez que él llegaba a mi consulta. Salimos un par de semanas, semanas que se convirtieron en meses y meses que se convirtieron en años…

¿Qué pasó?, se preguntarán.

La respuesta es sencilla: Su maldita ex y su «adorada» niña, me odiaban e hicieron mi vida imposible. Amo los niños, pero aquella niña era aún peor que Tanya. Pobre Eric, realmente le compadezco de soportar a una niña tan malcriada.

Pues sí, cuento viejo y aburrido que terminó por romperme el corazón. Cinco malditos años desperdiciados y Eric, obviamente eligió a su familia. ¿Quién no?, supongo que es lo correcto. Yo lo haría si tuviese una. En fin.

Abro _Google Chrome,_ específicamente _Facebook_, escribo mi clave y entro. Más de lo mismo, estados depresivos, estados contando toda la vida en _Facebook, _estados sobre canciones o comentando sobre alguna pena de amor, etcétera.

Frunzo el ceño al ver que un tal Mike Newton, me ha invitado a un evento llamado: «Los años no pasan en vano».

«¡¿Qué mierda es esto?! ¿Qué estúpido título es ese?»

Hay más de treinta invitados al evento y yo, me dispongo a leer…

_Hola ex compañeros/as: _

_Ha pasado más de una década, de la última vez que todos estuvimos reunidos y tengo nostalgia por verlos. Sé que seguramente muchos de ustedes, ya no me recuerdan o no recuerdan la mayor parte, de los que éramos en el viejo instituto de Forks. Mi amada esposa, me ha incentivado para poder hacer una pequeña reunión en mi casa y saber que ha sido de sus vidas y, por supuesto, pasar una noche agradable._

_Los invito el día sábado veintitrés de enero, a las veintiún horas en mi antigua casa. ¿La recuerdan? Justo al lado del (antes) único restaurante de Forks. _

_Espero tener la oportunidad de verlos a todos, ¡anímense!, será una experiencia inolvidable._

_Adiós._

Okey…, creo que estoy en shock.

Trato de recordar quién era, el famoso Mike Newton…

En mi memoria está su nombre, pero su rostro, se me confunde con miles de rostros que vi en el viejo instituto. ¡Oh, por Dios! Mike era un hombre alto, muy delgado, piel pálida y cabello rubio. Recuerdo su cabello, porque no me gustan los rubios.

Rasco mi cabeza confundida. Hasta el momento, hay quince confirmados, la mitad. Posibles asistentes, hay uno y los restantes como yo, no han hecho acto de presencia.

Miro los comentarios y veo algunas palabras de agradecimiento, otros alabando la idea. Tengo que soltar una carcajada. «¡Qué tontos! ¿Quién se emociona por esto?»,seguramente, todo el mundo está casado.

Si hasta me parece que los veo…

Las mujeres se reunirán en un lado de la sala y los hombres en el otro. Las mujeres hablaran sobre biberones, pañales, gases, popó de bebé y picadura de encías, mientras los hombres, hablarán de automóviles, mujeres, amantes, trabajo…

¿Y yo…?

Yo estaré bebiendo, escuchando las estupideces que todos tienen que decir, monumentalmente aburrida.

Pienso en rechazar automáticamente, pero tengo curiosidad. ¿Quién no la tiene? Quiero ser detective por una noche y así, divertirme un poco, pero primero voy a la cocina por un buen vino blanco y papas fritas _Lays_ para picar.

Me siento cruzando mis piernas, con un cojín en ellas y ubico el netbook sobre el. Froto mis manos impaciente y me pongo mis gafas. Okey, lo sé..., las gafas no son para ser _cool_ o porque están de moda, mi vista está cada vez peor, por lo que tengo que usar gafas de descanso para estas ocasiones, donde requiero de toda mi concentración.

Primero, voy a la lista de los participantes del evento. Varios nombres, hicieron eco en mis pensamientos…

_Alice Brandon._

_Rosalie Cullen._

_Angela Weber. _

_Jacob Black. _

«¡Oh!», mi antiguo novio de secundaria y que mamá creía que era feo.

Voy abriendo cada perfil en una nueva ventana, para echar un vistazo más tarde.

_Lauren Mallory._

_Embry Call._

_Emmett Cullen._

_Jasper Hale._

_Jessica Stanley._

Entre los que puedo recordar.

Los demás, de seguro eran como unas patéticas plantas, pasaron sin pena ni gloria por el instituto, he ahí el porqué, ni siquiera su nombre pude vislumbrar.

Primero, entro al perfil de Alice Brandon.

No ha cambiado mucho, salvo que se cortó el cabello. Su foto de perfil sale con una niña en sus brazos y en la portada sale con quien supongo, es su esposo, amante, amigo, novio o amigo sexual. Al parecer, estudió periodismo y oh..., está comprometida. Nada que no hiciera una mujer realizada de treinta años. Cierro su ventana para seguir con mi investigación, Alice, es demasiado normal.

Seguramente, mis ex compañeros son todos gordos y feos, acabados y estresados. «¡Uy, Dios me libre de aquella pesadilla de hombres!».

Sigo con uno que me llamaba la atención... Jacob Black.

Se preguntarán por qué no lo tengo de amigo, la respuesta es sencilla: El muy idiota me borró de _Facebook_, cuando íbamos a la universidad y jamás supe el porqué. Supongo, que es un lunático. Me meto en su foto de perfil y tengo que poner la copa de vino en la mesita de noche, para rodar como un gusano sobre la cama, muriendo de la risa.

«¡Qué feo está!», pienso, mientras las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas al no poder parar de reír.

En este momento, mirando su horrible panza, su nariz ancha y roja, le encontraba toda la razón a Renée. No sé como alguna vez pude besar esa boca partida o... ¡su cabello! Del cabello negro y brillante que solía llevar cuando éramos jóvenes, ahora solo quedaban tristes restos, su pelo se estaba cayendo de su cabeza y comenzaba a ponerse canoso. ¿Quién llega así a los treinta años? ¿Qué sería de él cuando tuviera cincuenta? ¡Mierda, si tiene más _bubbis_ que yo!

Cuando paro de rodar en la cama, me vuelvo a sentar y tomo un buen sorbo de vino, para poder tranquilizarme.

Emmett Cullen, le sigue.

Bien, el hombre estaba bueno..., no es de mis gustos, pero el tipo se mantenía en forma. Al menos, aun tiene el cabello en su cabeza y sale de pie abrazando a una rubia embarazada, conocida ahora como Rosalie _Cullen_, una completa perra en la secundaria. Al parecer, se casaron hace un par de años. En hora buena.

Jessica Stanley, continúa en mi lista de investigaciones virtuales.

Ella era la más zorra del instituto, lo digo porque cada vez que la veía, estaba encerrada en algún salón, posicionada en cuatro, teniendo sexo con algún condenado. Ella pervirtió mi mente, okey no, pero la mujer era toda una profesional. Recuerdo que era linda, no podía negarlo, de estas mujeres que suelen llevar maquillaje a donde quiera que vayan, retocándose los labios hasta en el autobús. No puedo culparla, yo también me retoco los labios de vez en cuando.

De la mujer gloriosa que mi mente recuerda, solo queda una mujer gordita con tres niños en su foto de perfil. Bien..., no me rio de ella. Si llego a tener hijos en algún momento, también subiré de peso y no me gustará que se burlen. Aunque debería hace el esfuerzo de no salir con aquel rostro de «soy infeliz», en su foto.

Los demás personajes, pasan desapercibidos para mí y es un poco aburrido verlos. Hombres gordos, mujeres con hijos… ¡Que terrible! Al parecer, soy la única que no ha llamado a la cigüeña en estos años.

Me meto en la lista de los posibles asistentes y hay un solo nombre en la lista:

_Edward Masen_

A quien, no recuerdo con claridad.

Mis neuronas funcionan a mil por hora, trato de buscar algún recuerdo o alguna característica de él. Solo viene a mi memoria lo alto que era y sus ojos claros..., pero jamás hablé con él; de su rostro, solo tengo pequeños destellos.

¡Vamos, han pasado más de doce años!

Mi curiosidad nuevamente pica, me meto en su perfil y casi escupo el vino que tengo en la boca.

La foto…, es maravillosa…

Me roba el aliento…

Me deja sin habla…

Sin duda, la mejor foto de una puesta de sol, que he visto en mi puta vida. Suelto otra sonora carcajada.

¡¿Qué hombre tiene como foto de perfil, un paisaje?! Seguramente es gay o es tan feo y asqueroso, que no es capaz de poner una foto de su rostro acabado lleno de arrugas. Siento pena por él y quiero consolarlo, donde quiera que esté.

Quizás, tiene una panza tan grande que toca el volante cuando maneja su automóvil o una aún más grande que cuando hace pipí, no se alcanza ver el pene. O se está quedando calvo, como Jacob Black.

Mi padre si me viera riéndome de las personas me diría: «¿No te has visto en un espejo últimamente?»

Pero querido padre, claro que me veo en el espejo y veo a una mujer radiante y llena de vida, y no es un sarcasmo.

Seguramente, si no trabajara tanto estaría rellenita, porque ¡amo la comida! Ustedes entienden... ¿A qué mujer no le gusta una rica pizza con coca cola? ¿O tomar helado de chocolate sentada frente al televisor mirando «Un amor para recordar» o «Titanic»? Delirar cuando Leonardo DiCaprio tiembla del pasión sobre Kate Winslet en el maldito automóvil, pero vamos, a él también se le vinieron los años encima y ahora está horrible, a mi parecer.

¿Qué opinan, ustedes? Todos los hombres se ponen feos al envejecer, lo digo enserio.

Cuando miro la hora, es casi media noche. Me voy a lavar los dientes, luego, apago todas las luces quedándome sólo con la luz de mi _netbook_.

Miro el evento…

Asistir, me parece una locura.

Mis probabilidades de ir y aburrirme, son de un noventa y nueve coma a nueve por ciento, contra un uno por ciento de ir y pasarlo relativamente bien. Además, si voy a Forks, que por cierto es parecido al pueblo de _Macondo_, ya saben..., un pueblo arruinado y en quiebra, tendré que quedarme en casa de mi madre, no me gusta conducir de noche, muchos menos si voy a tomar unos tragos.

Consejo para ustedes: Jamás conduzcan ebrias. Habla la voz de la experiencia.

Para darle un poco de apoyo moral al querido «Don Paisaje», como decido llamar al tal Edward Masen, hago clic en: «tal vez asista». Así, nadie me jode la vida si voy o no.

Apagó a mi compañero de investigaciones y me acomodo para dormir, cierro los ojos y a mi mente viene la cabeza casi calva de Jacob. Renée, pagaría por ver esa foto…

Creo que la voy a imprimir y se la mandaré, o aún mejor, le tomaré una foto y se la enviaré por _Whatsapp_ para reírme un rato con ella, pero es tarde y mañana trabajo, así que solo pasan unos minutos y me quedo dormida.

* * *

**Hola. Aquí estoy después de casi dos meses *—*. **

**¡Ay! Sé que no muchas leen las notas del autor ajja pero las extrañaba. La idea principal de este fic era un OS, pero al pasar las 60 hojas (No iba ni en la mitad) dije ok, no sirvo para escribir OS y decidí hacerlo fanfic. No sé cuantos capítulos tendrá, porque no lo he terminado, espero que no sean muchos. **

**Espero que les haya caído bien mi nueva Bella..., es algo directa jaja y me encanta su personalidad, creo que se parece mucho a mí y a mis pensamientos ocultos ajaj. **

**Bien, ojala les haya gustado la trama**

**. "Don paisaje" (Edward) aparecerá pronto *—* **

_¿COMENTARIOS? _

**Un beso y abrazo desde Chile.**

**Ani.  
**


	2. Forks

**Este fanfic está protegido por Safecreative. Está prohibida su publicación y adaptación. No apoyes el plagio.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**

**Summary; **_Isabella Swan, tenía dinero, un buen trabajo y posesiones materiales, con eso le bastaba. No creía en el amor romántico, menos en sus clichés, como los apasionados besos bajo la lluvia. Una sorpresiva invitación, la llevará a derribar sus muros. Su mundo cambiará gracias a un encuentro inesperado. «¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Esta soy yo, besándome bajo la lluvia?»_

**Solcullen1; Gracias por ordenar mi desastre jaja y por la paciencia también. T/A :)**

**Capítulo dos; Forks.**

Meto a mi amiga investigadora en mi bolsito de mano, seguramente, tendré que revisar mis correos los días que esté en Forks, ya que iré a aquella estúpida reunión o más bien digo, reencuentro «los años no pasan en vano».

Jodidos estúpidos, que no saben qué hacer con sus vidas. Abrocho el cinturón de seguridad y miro mi casita.

Pienso un momento en bajar del vehículo y meter mi hermosa humanidad de vuelta a casa y acomodar mi perfecto trasero en el sofá, pero tengo una valija llena de ropa en la maletero —ya que pienso quedarme unos días—, otro punto a favor para ir al «famoso» reencuentro. Introduzco el CD en la radio del auto y la hermosa voz de Adele, se escucha fuerte en el interior haciéndome ignorar mis propios pensamientos. Creo que hago un puchero y antes de partir hacia Forks, toco la bocina despidiéndome de mi casa.

El camino es largo y aburrido. Adele, me hizo odiar la horrenda voz que tengo, por más que trato de no desafinar, es imposible. Sus canciones me llegan al corazón, porque sí, tengo corazón, aunque no lo crean. También puedo ser sensible, sobre todo en «aquellos días R» donde los hombres nos miran como si tuviéramos un pene en la cabeza y los muy idiotas creen que uno no se da cuenta.

El viejo y acabado letrero de siempre, me da la bienvenida a Forks. Por más que intento no sonreír, no puedo evitarlo. Crecí en este pueblucho, aun recuerdo el exquisito aire puro, el frío, la lluvia cada día, _bla, bla, bla_.

Me gustaba la lluvia, hasta que cumplí dieciséis años y me convertí en una puta encubierta. Quería mostrar las nuevas curvas que había adquirido en la terrible pubertad, como mi cuerpo se transformó en uno más esbelto, mi trasero en algo mutante... Okey, no, pero la vida fue bastante generosa con mi culo. Mis _bubbis_, son cuento aparte, pequeños y según Eric, tiernos.

«¿Qué quiso decir con eso?» No es como si sean un osito de felpa.

Cuando llego a casa, apenas son las cinco de la tarde. Acerco mi maleta hacia la puerta y pienso en la posibilidad de ocupar las llaves y entrar, pero alguna neurona por ahí, me recuerda que tengo una hermana de quince años, hormonal y con vagina, así que prefiero golpear pensando en que mamá quizá, no se encuentra en la casa. No necesito un vistazo de mi adorada hermanita bebé, con sus piernas abiertas.

—¡Tanya, levántate y abre la puerta! —escucho gritar a mi santa madre a través de la puerta. Casi hago un puchero.

Okey, no es que ande en «aquellos días R», pero tener a mamá tan cerca después de meses sin verla, era algo emocionante. Oigo una voz protestar y luego, pasos lentos y cansados, casi como si fuese un abuelito tratando de caminar.

—¿Bella? —Una mirada incrédula y la voz sorprendida de mi media hermana, con un dejo de desagrado, es la «maravillosa» bienvenida a casa—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo también me alegro de verte —contesto con mi mejor sonrisa—. Vine a quedarme un par de días.

Su rostro de «vete de mi casa», casi me hace reír.

Sé que a Tanya se le complica el panorama conmigo aquí, pues no soy tan idiota para creerme sus cuentos de «estoy estudiando en mi cuarto», cuando realmente se tira ventana abajo, para ir a manosearse con algún tonto con las hormonas tan alborotadas como ella.

—¡Oh! —alza una ceja rubia y me mira de los pies a la cabeza inspeccionando mi atuendo.

Sé que desearía tener mis cosas, pero yo, todo lo contrario a ella, me he desvelado varias noches y dejé de comer varios días solo por estudiar. Nadie me ha regalado lo que tengo.

—¿Quién es? —La voz de mi alocada madre me hace sonreír.

Paso por el lado de mi hermanita menor, le entrego la maleta y camino hacia la cocina donde seguramente, Renée se encuentra.

—¿Mamá? —la llamo.

La encuentro de espalda. Su cuerpo se sacude por alguna estupidez que hace en la cocina. Deseo cocinar como ella, para comer relativamente como la gente normal, pero en cambio, solo compro comida preparada.

El gran cuchillo cocinero que tiene en las manos cae al suelo y se voltea completamente sorprendida.

—¡Hija! ¡Mi Bella! —exclama como si yo fuese Santa Claus. Sus brazos se enrollan en mi cuello y casi me deja sin aire.

Sus preguntas maternales son lo único que escucho por los próximos quince minutos: «¿Cómo estás?» «¿Cómo te ha ido?» «¿Por qué has venido?» «¡Estoy tan contenta de tenerte aquí!»

Tanya, parece una mosca muy molesta de pie junto a la puerta mientras nosotras hablamos en la sala, si su cabello rubio no me llamara la atención, pensaría que es un mueble desteñido. Miro a mi hermanita pequeña y sonrío. De seguro la pobre está casi con hipotermia. ¿Quién puede usar short y blusa cuando afuera está a punto de llover? Quiero golpearla por idiota, realmente lo deseo y no soy agresiva, ¿o sí?

—Podrías abrigarte… —le sugiero.

Me falta llamarla estúpida, pero como dije en un principio, no suelo decir tanta palabrota en voz alta. Bueno, sólo a veces.

—Dando órdenes, cuando llevas una hora en casa —se cruza de brazos, donde deberían estar sus pechos.

Pobre, sacó los genes Dwyer, Renée es la culpable de que apenas tengamos pezones. Mamá la fulmina con la mirada y yo, como la extraña adulta que soy, quiero sacarle la lengua.

—Hazle caso a tu hermana, Tanya. Ve abrigarte, pescarás un resfriado.

«Quizá, le gusta manosearse bajo la lluvia», pienso mientras miro su culo subir la escalera, porque sí, también tiene un trasero gigante, pero a diferencia del mío, el de ella tiene celulitis y no es que yo no la tenga. Realmente, creo que ninguna mujer está libre de aquella asquerosa piel de naranja, pero trato de ejercitarme y tomar los dos litros de agua diarios. Ese, también es un consejo para ustedes chicas.

—Cada día es más complicado criarla —se queja mi madre.

Alzo una ceja. Seguramente, esa es la razón por la cual no soy madre, aunque primero, necesito encontrar un padre para tener un bebé. Siento que mi instinto maternal, está muy, pero muy escondido en mi interior, no pienses que soy una perra que si ve un bebé sufriendo no le provoca nada, me gustan los niños, pero si no fui capaz de cuidar a cinco peces, dudo que lo pueda hacer con un niño que camina y grita todo el santo día. Con mis pacientes, me siento feliz.

Cuando mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse, ya pasada las once de la noche, subo mis maletas a mi antigua habitación. Cuando me quedo sola, siento nostalgia por volver a ser aquella joven de diecisiete años que partió a Seattle, para tener un mejor futuro, con una mochila llena de sueños.

Me tiro al colchón —muy duro por cierto—, miro el techo de mi habitación, mientras escucho a Tanya hablar con alguien. Pienso vagamente en la posibilidad de que ella esté con alguien, pero estamos en el segundo piso…

«¡La ventana!», casi quedo en shock.

Miro la ventana que está justo a mi lado y a metros de distancia del césped que se ve afuera. No sé quién diablos se cree, el _Mario Bross_ de este pueblucho, para subir murallas para ver a la _princesita_. Por lo que a mí respecta, nunca un hombre subió la ventana para verme; creo que aquello, es demasiado cursi para mí.

Salgo de mi habitación, tratando de no hacer ruido con mis pies. A tan solo dos pasos está la puerta de Tanya y la muy tonta, la ha dejado abierta, por lo que veo a un hombre alto y moreno acostado en la cama de mi adorada hermanita.

Pienso en la posibilidad de volver a mi habitación y hacer como que nada ha pasado, pero mi lado más maquiavélico, piensa en entrar y enfrentar esta situación. No me gustaría que el día de mañana, mi hija estuviese con un chico feo en su habitación.

—Tanya —digo cruzando la puerta.

Mi hermanita me mira completamente estupefacta, como si yo fuese un tipo de fantasma con dientes grandes. Está bien, acepto que tengo los dientes algo grandes, pero no es para causar un gran terror, ¿o sí?

El chico se levanta con rapidez de la cama, limpiando sus sucias manos, en sus jeans gastados. Lo miro y pienso en que yo creía que Tanya tenía mejor gusto, pero es preferible no hablar de gustos, ya que Jacob «don calvo» Black, es horrible.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Su voz, a pesar de ser chillona y molesta, se escucha seria.

Quiero reír, ya que yo hubiese muerto, antes de que mamá me pillara con un hombre en la cama.

—Deberías ser más inteligente y no tener a este hombrecito aquí, cuando yo estoy a sólo dos pasos.

Tanya mueve sus ojos hacia el chico y sé que ambos tienen problemas. Quizá, él tiene un pene diminuto, tan ínfimo, que no sirve para satisfacer las necesidades de mi hermanita pequeña. Suelto una risita traviesa.

—No es culpa de ella... —Valiente, la defiende el hombrecito feo—. Yo, me he colado. Ella, me estaba echando de la habitación.

Tanya asiente y no sé si creer aquella tontería.

—Pues no sé qué clase de crianza tienes —digo como si fuese una verdadera vieja amargada —, pero no puedes subir la ventana tipo _Mario Bross_, sólo por ver a Tanya.

El hombrecito baja la mirada y Tanya sigue nerviosa mirando sus piernas.

—Dijiste que tu mamá, jamás nos encontraría —le oigo susurrar.

«¡¿Mamá?! ¿Escuché bien? ¡¿Él dijo, mamá?!»

—¿Mamá? Disculpa jovencito, pero no soy su mamá. Soy su hermana mayor.

El chico abre sus ojos sorprendido y avergonzado se pone completamente colorado; perdón, se puso morado.

—Taylor, es mejor que te vayas —Tanya sacude su cabello—. Nos vemos mañana.

El chico la mira preocupado. Es probable que Tanya, lo haya dejado con una erección gigante en los pantalones, caliente hasta la médula, pero no podré dormir, pensando que mi hermanita pequeña está teniendo sexo a pasos de mí. Esa es una imagen, que no quiero recrear en mi mente.

El chico camina hacia mí, donde se encuentra la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Por dónde entraste? —pregunto mirando mis uñas despreocupadamente.

El chico se detiene y me mira confundido. Les diría si está frunciendo el ceño, pero el chico tiene una sola ceja y no puedo ver con claridad su entrecejo porque simplemente, no existe.

—Por..., por la ventana —admite confundido, mirándome con terror, quizás piensa que soy la esposa de _Chucky_.

—Y saldrás por ella. Mamá, está abajo.

El chico me ve como si yo fuese el mismo diablo.

Camina al igual que _Jack Sparrow_, cuando va hacia la orca, creo que hasta siento los tambores sonando detrás de mí. Quiero soltar una maquiavélica risa, al notar que Tanya me fulmina con la mirada, sin embargo, no me dice absolutamente nada.

—Adiós, Tanya —Su voz suena dura y quiero reír nuevamente.

¡Pobre chico! Saca sus piernas por la ventana y desaparece, luego, lo siguiente que oigo es un _Plaf. _Camino hacia la ventana horrorizada de ser la causante de la muerte del hombrecito, pero solo veo una silueta que se levanta del piso y cojea hacia la calle.

—¡Arruinaste mi noche!

—Tanya, es mejor que dejes descansar la vagina por unos días, cuando seas mayor estarás muy abierta.

Ella me mira estupefacta y me lanza un jodido cojín de oso.

—¿Tienes que ser tan vulgar?

Asiento.

—Ahora duérmete, si no quieres que le vaya con el cuento a mamá. Adiós —sentencio y cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

Tanya es una jovencita descarriada. Yo también lo era, pero vamos..., también fui una idiota al creer en el príncipe azul. Maldito Eric y su mocosa que me rompieron el corazón, al igual que mis peces.

Me duermo cuando mi cabello toca mi almohada dura y vieja. Sueño con alguien que me besa y me manosea bajo la lluvia.

.

.

—Uau... ¡Estás hermosa, hija!

Modelo un poquito para Renée y Tanya. Ésta última, me mira con una ceja alzada, seguramente aun sigue molesta por el escándalo de anoche. Recuerdo al feo chico cojeando y me dan ganas de reír, aunque suene cruel. Tanya piensa que le arruiné la noche, pero le salvé la vida, con aquel chico, no tendrá un buen futuro.

—Sí, bien…—afirmo analizando el clima mirando por la ventana—. Al parecer, no lloverá en un buen rato —me giro hacia el espejo y acomodo mis pechos dentro de mi vestido.

Renée sonríe mostrando todos sus perfectos dientes. Ella es hermosa, a pesar de sus cincuenta y cuatro años. Cabello rubio —al igual que Tanya—, ojos azules, pequeñas marcas de la edad sobre su rostro y tiene un físico envidiable para su edad. Quiero ser como ella, cuando pase los cincuenta.

—Romperás corazones —dice Renée como si fuese a ir a mi fiesta de graduación.

Sólo le falta hacerme fotos con una pared blanca de fondo y al lado de una planta.

—Corazones y penes… —musita Tanya, completamente molesta.

Renée abre los ojos horrorizada por el comentario de su adorada niña. Yo no digo nada, porque estoy tratando de no reír ante su comentario.

«Oh, hermanita, si supieras..., si supieras»

—¡Tanya! ¡No sé quién te ha enseñado a ser tan vulgar! —quiero volver a reír.

¡Oh, vamos! Una mujer de treinta años riendo cuando regañan a su hermanita de quince. ¡Qué madura!

—Déjala mamá, quizá, tuvo una mala noche.

Me vuelvo a mirar al espejo y Tanya se pone furiosa, pero la ignoro completamente.

Mi vestido es hermoso y elegante, quizá demasiado para lo ocasión. Es de dorado satén, largo hasta los pies, tiene una caída increíble y se pega a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel. Su escote es pronunciado y en forma de V, sin mangas, logrando que mi cuello se vea largo y mis _bubbis_ dejadas de la mano de Dios, se vean bastante decentes. Un cinto de dorado más oscuro, lo atraviesa a la altura de las caderas, el mismo que se cruza hacia ambos lados por mi «desnuda» espalda baja. Sí, porque la espalda es de otro mundo, la indecencia misma, si no, ¿para qué creen que me puse este vestido tan elegante? Algo bueno que vean mis patéticos y casados compañeritos del instituto de Forks. Quizá, no me entretendré hablando con sus aburridas mujeres de vómito y popo de bebé, pero al menos sí, de ver sus caras contemplando mi espalda desnuda gracia al impresionante escote que termina casi donde mismo comienzan mis fabulosas nalgas. Para el toque final no pueden faltar mis tacones, una mujer sin tacones no es nadie.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunto retocando mis labios con brillo, deseando que al menos tengan algo de alcohol.

—Deberías irte. Son cerca de las nueve.

Asiento, me despido de mi señora madre y luego de Tanya, dejo intencionalmente, labial rojo en su pálido rostro.

—Cuida a la princesa mamá, no queremos que alguien quiera colarse en su habitación.

Le guiño un ojo a una estupefacta Tanya, quien levanta su mano izquierda y muestra su dedo medio.

«¡Que tierna!»

* * *

**Hola mis lindas. Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de "Encuentro Inesperado." Espero que les haya gustado y se hayan reído de las tonterías que piensa Bella. Como ven, la relación entre hermanas es algo..., extraña. Se quieren, a su manera. **

**Les deseo un lindo inicio de semana, besos y abrazos.**

**PD; No se desesperen, "Don paisaje" aparecerá en el próximo capítulo ¿Qué pensará Bella al verlo? ¿Estará acabado, o por primera vez estará sin palabras? muaajaj :3 **

_**¿COMENTARIOS?**_

**Gracias a las chicas que me han dejado su opinión, es lindo saber lo que piensan. También a las que han agregado a la historia en sus favoritos. Son geniales *-***

**Atte; Ani.**


	3. Los años no pasan en vano I

**Este fanfic está protegido legalmente por Safecreative. Está prohibida su publicación y adaptación. No apoyes el plagio.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**

**Summary; **_Isabella Swan, tenía dinero, un buen trabajo y posesiones materiales, con eso le bastaba. No creía en el amor romántico, menos en sus clichés, como los apasionados besos bajo la lluvia. Una sorpresiva invitación, la llevará a derribar sus muros. Su mundo cambiará gracias a un encuentro inesperado. «!Oh, por dios! ¿Esta soy yo, besándome bajo la lluvia?»_

**SolCullen1; Gracias por ordenar mi desastre. Eres la mejor amiga del mundo. T/A.**

**Capítulo tres; Los años no pasan en vano I.**

Salgo de la casa de Renée y me subo a mi adorado mini Cooper. Mi vestido se enrolla en mis muslos y no tengo intenciones de bajarlo, me vale una mierda que los hombres aprecien o disfruten de una buena vista, no es que aquí se vean muchas piernas. Bueno, solo quizás las de Tanya, pero ella es un caso perdido.

Conduje hacia el viejo restaurante de Forks. Miro el deslucido letrero —a punto de caerse—, y no me da la confianza suficiente como para estacionar mí amado vehículo justo debajo de el, así que paso de largo y lo estaciono una cuadra de la casa de Mike. Sólo espero que el cartel no se caiga en mi cabeza mientras camino.

Cuando llego a la casa una música suave me da la bienvenida, pero no logro identificarla. Música demasiado aburrida para mi personalidad extrovertida. Con cuidado asomo mi hermosa humanidad por la ventana, tapando mi rostro con el cabello, una actitud completamente infantil. Sé que debo verme ridícula por donde quiera que lo me mire, pero no me importa.

«¡Qué horror! ¡Sabía que no tenía que venir! ¡Mierda! ¡Ay, no, no, no!», me lamento frente a la deplorable vista que contemplan mis ojos.

Jacob «tetas» Black, se encuentra sentado en un sofá con unas papas fritas _lays_ en la mano. Está usando traje negro y sólo puedo ver sus bolsas de manjar donde —hace doce años atrás—, estaban sus músculos. Sigo mirando la salita, solo hay alrededor de quince personas y más de la mitad de ellos, comen como cavernícolas.

¿Es que no saben comer como la gente normal? ¿Sus esposas no saben cocinar algo decente para cenar?

«¡Qué inútiles!».

Aclaro que yo jamás he cocinado, pero no estoy casada y no tengo a nadie a quien alimentar. Tampoco seré de esas mujeres que se desviven por sus mariditos, atendiéndolos como si fuesen estúpidos. Bueno..., los hombres son algo estúpidos, porque cuando crecen reemplazan a sus madres por sus mujeres.

«¿Dónde está mi camisa?», «¿sabes dónde dejé las llaves?», «¿dónde está el control remoto de la TV?».

Así mismito era Eric cuando estábamos juntos, parecía un niño y yo —como idiota enamorada—, respondía a todas sus preguntas con mi mejor sonrisa. ¡Pues que se joda él y todos los hombres inútiles de esta vida! Si vuelvo a estar con alguien, tendré que ser completamente diferente, porque mi paciencia se agotó para tratar con hombres como Eric.

Vuelvo a fijar la mirada en todos los estúpidos que caminan por la sala de Mike.

«¡Por Dios! Si parece funeral». ¿Quién puede tener música clásica en una fiesta así? ¿Es que no conocen la música electrónica? Puedo tener treinta años, pero diablos, ¡amo bailar! Todos visten elegante, eso no lo puedo negar, al menos no desentonaré demasiado con mi amado vestido... Claro, si se me ocurre la genial idea de quedarme.

«Bien, lástima que esta noche no podré estrenarlo», decido volteándome lista para salir corriendo. No me apetece quedarme siquiera un minuto en esta fiestecita mediocre.

Fue una mala idea venir. ¡Oh, sí!

Pienso en la posibilidad de ir a un restaurante —esperando que haya alguno decente— y comer un pedazo de carne; y no hablo de la cruda precisamente.

Pero como hoy todo el mundo conspira contra Isabella Swan, o sea _moi_, cuando estoy a punto de alejarme, una mujer un poco más baja que yo, flaquita y con el cabello negro hasta los hombros, me intercepta en la entrada del jardín. Sus ojos azules me miran confusos al comienzo —cuando por accidente le pego con mi cuerpo en mi intento de huida—, pero luego, los abre sorprendida.

—Hola, Alice —saludo.

¿Ven? No soy tan antisocial, mucho menos tímida.

—¿Isabella?

Sé que no está cien por ciento convencida de que soy yo. No es como si hubiese cambiado demasiado estos años, pero quizás fumar tanta hierba le ha dejado sin neuronas para poder recordarme.

Asiento para que deje de mirarme con desconcierto.

—¡Tanto tiempo, mujer! ¡Guau, estás hermosa! —Me manosea un poco y por un momento pienso que me ama, pero recuerdo que está comprometida—. ¿A dónde vas?

«Ups».

—Me voy —admito.

¿Ven?, también soy honesta. Ella frunce el ceño y niega con su pequeña cabecita agitando su azabache cabellera.

—¿Sabes?, tampoco tengo deseos de entrar, pero quedémonos unas horas, ¿sí? ¡Después, vamos a arreglar el mundo con alcohol!

Bien, tampoco soy borracha o demasiado entusiasta, pero aquella idea me gusta. Bastante diría yo.

—Okey.

Con Alice jamás fuimos amigas, si es eso lo que se están preguntando. Lo que sucede, es simple…

En la famosa secundaria, odiosa secundaria, porque tampoco fue como _High School Musical_ ―donde se tiene una canción hasta para ir a hacer pipí―, jamás canté en los pasillos del feo instituto de Forks llorando por un amor. No es que yo viera esas películas de Disney, es solo que cuando venía a cuidar de Tanya ―cuando mi hermanita tenía unos once años―, ella contemplaba embelesada la molestosa película, que era como un grano en el trasero, una y otra vez. Se babeaba y suspiraba mirando a Zac Efronmoviendo su flequillo _gay_ de un lado hacia otro y sufriendo por amor, cuando apenas tenía unos catorce años. Él, lo más probable, es que haya manoseado varias veces a Vanessa Hudgens bajo la lluvia, y ella a pesar de tan calenturiento esfuerzo, no quiso acostarse con él; de seguro que por eso, acabaron su relación.

En fin..., esa es la adolescencia de hoy en día. Yo, a los catorce años aun jugaba a las muñecas y miraba los feos pies hinchados de mamá, con su enorme panza a punto de dar a luz.

Bueno, como les decía, la secundaria estaba dividida en tres grupos, y no era clasificado por los nerd o los populares, eso solo pasa en las películas de bajo presupuesto. Esto era así:

¡Tomen nota!

Primer grupo: Los pervertidos.

Aquellos idiotas que solían pensar todo el día en el sistema reproductor humano. ¡Oh, sí!, con una mente bastante sucia. Siempre supe que pertenecía a este grupo, porque soy una pervertida, asumida muy interiormente. Nadie más que yo necesita saber que tengo pensamientos bastante impuros.

Segundo grupo: Los voladores.

Esos que solían fugarse de clases o moverse de un lado para otro, siempre buscando un lugar «privado» donde fumar hierba, beber mucho alcohol o hacer ambas dos. Creo que también pude pertenecer a este grupo, porque también fumé mucha hierba y aun bebo alcohol; quizás por eso, la cabeza no me funciona del todo bien.

Y el tercer grupo: Los idiotas que se creen Adonis.

Sí, ya sé que no pertenezco aquí, pero mi corazón de adolescente enamorada no me dejó abandonar al feo de Jacob«tetas» Black y compartí con este grupo de engreídos bastante tiempo. ¡Horror! Si pienso en sus _bubbis_ y me estremezco por completo.

Alice, pertenecía al grupo de los voladores. Ella solía usar ropa acorde a cada estación del año, pero no solo de otoño, invierno, primavera o verano, sino que además _ad-hoc,_ a como amanecieran los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año. Fumé hierba con ella una vez y fue una buena amistad a primera vista… Ya saben, todas esas mierdas dónde quedas flechado, pero fue una relación imposible.

¿La razón?: Jacob.

Él, era un estúpido engreído que miraba feo a la pobre chica. Bueno, no es que Jake, pueda mirar bonito. Quizá, debí estudiar cirugía plástica para arreglar un poquito su fea humanidad.

—¿Alice? ¿Bella?

Aparece Michael Newton frente a nosotras, deteniendo mis cavilaciones con tan «inteligentes» preguntas.

—No, Santa Claus —solté sin poderlo evitar.

Alice ríe bajito a mi lado. Mike me mira cuando le contesto aquella estupidez. ¿Quién más podría ser? «No, Michael Newton. Soy un marciano que abdujo el alma de Isabella Swan y ahora voy a devorar tu cerebro…», tuve ganas de contestar con voz siniestra, para joderlo un rato con cualquiera de esas porquerías que salen en la literatura de hoy en día.

—¡Siempre tan graciosa! —ríe Mike con un gesto algo gay y nos invita a entrar a la deplorable fiesta.

Saludo uno por uno a la manada de vacas y ovejas que están sentados en los sofás, organizados de tal manera, que dejan una especie de pista de baile, donde nadie bailará con esta horrible música.

Cuando me toca besar la mejilla de Jacob Black, sin poder controlarlo, hago una arcada de asco. El muy estúpido, babosea mi mejilla intencionalmente, lo sé por esa asquerosa sonrisa estampada en su rollizo rostro.

—Bella, tantos años sin verte.

Sus ojos oscuros se posan donde deberían estar mis _bubbis_. Tengo deseos de vomitar.

—Bueno, lamentablemente tuvimos que reencontrarnos ahora ―respondo secando descaradamente mi mejilla con la mano―. Hasta luego, Jacob.

Impresionado abre sus ojos y yo, con una sonrisa ladina en los labios, voy hacia la improvisada barra que había creado Mike en la sala. Me sirvo una copa de vino y observo a todas estas cucarachas. Reconozco a la esposa de Mike: es una mujer cinco años menor que nosotros, solía perseguir a Mike como una perrita en busca de aquel «amiguito» para compartir..., intereses.

Alice llega a mi lado y se sirve una copa de vino al igual que yo. Luego, nos vamos a sentar a una esquina bastante alejada de las miradas curiosas.

—¿Y qué ha sido de tu vida, Bella? —me pregunta antes de beber un sorbo.

—Soy pediatra..., soltera y con una enorme lista de candidatos ―recuerdo al joven guapo de la cafetería, espero sinceramente que su corazón haya sanado—. ¿Y tú?

Alice sonríe y toma un poco de vino.

«¡Con qué rapidez!», observo y bebo un poco de vino también.

—Comprometida con Jasper Hale...

Recuerdo a Jasper Hale, era del grupo: «Los idiotas que se creen Adonis». Él, sí que pertenece cien por ciento a aquella categoría, es bello, como el príncipe azul de Blanca nieves. Okey..., no me gustan las princesas Disney, es solo lo que se me vino a la mente.

—¿No vendrá?

Alice niega y prueba otro poco de su copa. «Vaya», pensé que yo era «Doña borrachita», al parecer Alice se está ganando ese puesto.

—Tuvo que viajar y yo vine de curiosa, pero como te digo..., hagamos acto de presencia y salgamos de aquí a beber algo.

Al menos no soy la única que piensa que esto es una estupidez.

—Como si hubieran muchos lugares para irse de copas en este pueblo de mierda…

«¡Oh, se me salió una palabrota!», mamá estaría avergonzada de mí. Alice se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia. Quizá, ella me está evaluando como yo lo hago.

Se ve una mujer exitosa…

Lo más probable es que todas las noches tenga sexo con Jasper, a la mañana siguiente, se levanta a prepararle el desayuno, después se desean un buen día y se alistan para ir a trabajar. Tal vez, a medida que avanza su jornada, se mandan unos cuantos WhatsApp con iconos de corazón diciéndose: «Te extraño, amor». Luego, cuando llega la noche, se juntan en la casa, cenan..., hablan sobre lo que sucedió en el día y tienen sexo.

Mi rutina solía ser así de monótona, pero nosotros contábamos con una pequeña «diablilla» con rostro angelical. La hija de Eric, hacia unos berrinches para que su padre durmiese con ella en su habitación, cuando yo lo esperaba en una posición sexy encima de la cama, incluso desnuda. ¡Que lo jodan por idiota!

—Al menos tienen música relativamente agradable y comida ―murmura Alice.

Al parecer, le gusta la música clásica. Asiento mirando a los demás invitados…

Jessica Stanley, está comiendo todo lo que encuentra a su paso, se parece a _Pacman._ Creo que en cualquier momento tendremos que salir corriendo para que no piense que somos una clase de pastel de chocolate, tipo _Majin Boo_, de «Dragon ball Z»_, _creo que hasta la puedo escuchar cantando: «te comeré, te comeré», saltando sobre sus pies.

—Creo que Jessica no ha comido en un buen rato —digo sin poder contenerme.

—Pues creo que está muy acabada… —alzo una ceja mirando los profundos ojos azules de Alice. Ella tiene la mirada perdida, de seguro inspeccionando al resto de nuestras «compañeritas» que se encuentran en la sala—. Míralas a todas, están bastante arruinadas, parecen viejas y se ven cansadas. Escucha como hablan de bebés y adolescentes..., eso les pasa por comenzar a coger cuando ni siquiera se han sacado el uniforme escolar.

Quise estallar a carcajadas. Y yo que perdí mi virginidad a los diecinueve...

Sí, sí..., me dio terror verle a Jacob…, ya saben, su pedazo de carne hecho para el placer, solo lo había sentido por aquí, por allá y es del tamaño de mi dedo meñique. Cada vez que el idiota quería manosear mi hermoso cuerpo virginal yo me alejaba; según yo estaba enamorada, pero al demonio.

«_Ew»_, me estremezco cuando justo en este preciso momento, se me viene a la mente un miembro arrugado, flácido y peludo. ¡Qué asco! ¿Por qué los hombres no se depilan? ¿Creen que a las mujeres les parece bonito estar buscando con sus dedos donde tienen el sable de luz? Es en serio chicas, cuando sus novios estén de cumpleaños, regálenle una afeitadora para quitar todo rastro de pelo de ahí, es justo y necesario. Amén.

Sacudo mi cabeza tratando de borrar el repulsivo miembro de mis imágenes mentales, en su reemplazo ―gracias a Dios― aparecen los vívidos recuerdos de mi noche de investigadora privada y la niña con la que Alice aparece en su foto de perfil. Y Soy curiosa, ya me conocen, por lo que pregunto sin anestesia―: ¿Tienes hijos?

Alice abre los ojos y se ve confundida.

—Jasper, tiene una niña, ya sabes... Apenas llevamos dos años de relación. Él, estuvo casado.

«Oh, oh..., tema incómodo».

—¿La quieres?

Alice ríe y asiente.

—Disculpa, es que yo jamás quise al esposo de Renée. No todo puede ser perfecto. Además, en los cuentos de princesas todo el mundo tiene madrastras feas y pesadas.

Sigo insistiendo en que no me gustan las princesas Disney.

—Pues sí, lo sé, pero la niña es un encanto.

Sonrío porque realmente me siento feliz por ella. No soy envidiosa.

Alice, es llamada por la auténtica Ángela Weber, así que para mí fortuna me quedo sola. Pienso en sacar mi iPhone y ponerme a jugar _Candy Crush,_ pero quiero verme como una mujer madura, así que vuelvo a llenar mi copa de vino y me voy a sentar junto a las mujeres; porque sí, tal como esperaba, las mujeres y los hombres están separados como si tuviesen once años.

—¡Son tan adorables cuando se tiran pedos! —comenta Lauren Mallory, una ex compañera idiota.

Fruncí el ceño. «¿Adorable? ¡¿Un pedo?! ¿Es en serio? ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué tiene olor a lavanda?», mismísima mierda.

¡Estas mujeres están locas! Todas sonríen como estúpidas y asienten repetidas veces. Deben tener serios problemas sensoriales con respecto a los olores.

—Sí, o cuando les sale su primer diente.

¡Oh, hablan de bebés! Bueno, ni siquiera un pedo de un bebé es adorable, a mi parecer.

—Mi niña es tan tierna. Hoy se quedó en casa con su papá ―rio Ángela.

«Sí, seguro que se quedó con su hija en casa», lucubro con malicia. Probablemente, le dio _Valium_ a la nena para ir a follarse a la vecina.

Escucho sobre popó, pañales y pedos durante la próxima hora. Miro mi reloj cada dos minutos, fingiendo que estoy preocupada por algo.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? ¿Tienes que irte? —pregunta Jessica.

Me alejo instintivamente de ella ―podría tragarme si abre un poco más la boca―, pero no le alcanzo a responder ya que en ese mismo momento, Mike abre la puerta de entrada y casi me caigo de culo. Agradezco mentalmente a que estoy sentada en los viejos sofás de Newton.

«¡Qué mierda tenía el vino blanco!», pienso impactada, porque estoy casi segura que estoy alucinando…, tal espécimen masculino no puede ser real. Es como si estuviera en la película de Ashton Kutcher, «Un seductor irresistible». ¡Hasta yo operaría mi vagina por ese hombre!

Chicas tomen asiento, expandan su mente y vean a un hombre: alto, metro noventa mínimo, ni tan delgado ni obeso, al menos no tiene tetas. Piel pálida, ojos verde agua que me dejaron con un espasmo extraño en mi cuerpo, cabello cobrizo y un poco rebelde. Ahora, imagínenselo con un traje a la medida de color azul.

¿Sienten como se les cae la baba?

«¡Hijo de su madre! ¿De dónde salió este extraterrestre?», porque de este planeta no puede ser, eso es seguro.

El hombre comienza a saludar a cuanta persona se le pone por delante, ignorando completamente mi rostro de: «quiero, imploro, necesito, deseo, follarte». Bien, estaba bueno, ni el Papa puede negar eso, pero tampoco es la gran cosa. No me dejo impresionar por un rostro y un cuerpo bonito, por dentro podría ser un individuo horrible.

Vuelvo a fijar mi mirada en Jessica, pero la muy estúpida se pone de pie para hacer la fila —sí, leyeron bien, hacen fila—, para saludar al recién llegado. Creo que soy la única, junto con Alice, que no se ha movido de su lugar.

—¡Es Edward Masen! —grita alguien. Seguro que hasta Renée escuchó ese grito de su casa.

«¡Uyyy, alabemos al señor! ¡Es Edward Masen!», tuve ganas de chillar como loca para burlarme de todas estas pobres idiotas.

«Así que este es Don Paisaje», reflexiono. ¿Por qué tiene una foto de un paisaje? Creí que era gordo y feo. ¿Será gay? ¿Qué hombre a los treinta sigue siendo apetitoso? Si es a esta edad, cuando comienzan a salir sus «encantos» en su estómago y a ponerse unos perfectos aburridos a la hora de hacer el amor, tener sexo, follar, fornicar o como sea que quieran llamarle a abrir las piernas.

Miro su rostro mientras besa a las estúpidas que les gusta oler los pedos de sus hijos, y la verdad, he conocido hombres mejores. El tipo tiene la mandíbula demasiado cuadrada, es como si le hubiesen puesto una prótesis, es exageradamente correctito, se nota en su forma de saludar; hasta puedo decir, que se va a mear en cualquier momento al saludar a todas esas mujeres pasadas a popó de bebé.

—Hola, Edward —Alice saluda a mi lado y yo la miro asombrada.

Creo que es la única que no babea por él, pero ahora recuerdo que ellos siempre fueron muy amigos. Con seguridad ella sabe que es gay y el secreto de la foto de perfil.

—Hola, Alice. Lamento no poder traerte, pero tuve una urgencia en el trabajo.

«Quizás son amantes.», los observó entrecerrando los ojos.

—No te preocupes, he estado con Bella todo este tiempo.

Sus verdes ojos por primera vez se fijan en mí, creo que me evalúan más tiempo del necesario. No pienso ponerme de pie para que me salude, no soy como todas estas tontas que se les cayeron las bragas al verlo, admito que «casi» se me cayeron, pero tengo todo controlado ahora. Una sonrisa algo engreída se posa en sus labios, se inclina sobre mí y puedo identificar un exquisito olor a perfume de hombre, sus labios se posan con suavidad en mi mejilla izquierda y se incorpora aun mirándome fijamente.

—Hola, Bella —saluda y soy muy consciente de cómo lame sus labios rosados.

«¡Recórcholis!».

—Hola.

Él vuelve a reír y no sé qué mierda me he pintado en mi hermoso rostro. Con certeza no tengo un pene peludo en la frente, porque supongo que alguien me lo habría dicho, ¿no?

**000**

**Holaaa mis lindas. Aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de mi amado fanfic, simplemente amo escribirlo. Hasta yo me río de las tonterías que piensa Bella ¿Alguna se siente identificada con ella? jajaja.**

**Espero que les haya gustado de todo corazón el capítulo. Apareció Don paisaje ¿le dirá el secreto de la foto? ¿Qué hará Bella ahora? ¿Podrá disimular aquella primera impresión que él le dio?**

**En el próximo capítulo se vienen cosas interesantes muaajaja :3**

_**Las invito a unirse a mi grupo de FB (Link en mi perfil de FF)**_

_**¿Comentarios? ¿Quejas? ¿Impresiones? ¿Matarme por que dejé ahí el capítulo? jajaja Pueden comentarlo, es gratis y me hacen feliz, feliz. **_**  
**

**Hasta el**** próximo capítulo. **

**Las quiere**

**Ani. **

**T****alca- Chile :)**


	4. Los años no pasan en vano II

**Este fanfic está protegido legalmente por Safecreative. Está prohibida su publicación y adaptación. No apoyes el plagio.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**

**Summary; **_Isabella Swan, tenía dinero, un buen trabajo y posesiones materiales, con eso le bastaba. No creía en el amor romántico, menos en sus clichés, como los apasionados besos bajo la lluvia. Una sorpresiva invitación, la llevará a derribar sus muros. Su mundo cambiará gracias a un encuentro inesperado. «!Oh, por dios! ¿Esta soy yo, besándome bajo la lluvia?»_

**SolCullen1; Gracias por ordenar mi desastre. Eres la mejor amiga del mundo. T/A.**

En en capítulo anterior…

—_Hola, Bella —saluda y soy muy consciente de cómo lame sus labios rosados. _

_«¡Recórcholis!»._

—_Hola._

_Él vuelve a reír y no sé qué mierda me he pintado en mi hermoso rostro. Con certeza no tengo un pene peludo en la frente, porque supongo que alguien me lo habría dicho, ¿no?_

**Capítulo 4: Los años no pasan en vano II**

Sus ojos claros me miran con diversión y quiero meterle un dedo en el culo ¿Qué mierda le estoy haciendo? Él es el inadaptado social que tenía una puta fotografía de una puesta de sol en su foto de perfil. ¡Dios, me libre!

Levanto mi trasero del incómodo asiento de Mike y camino hacia la improvisada barra, donde el vino blanco sigue gritando mi nombre. En otras circunstancias hubiese tomado incluso de la botella, pero mi santa madre, Renée, me crío para aparentar que al menos soy una señorita; porque para señora, me falta un buen hombre que cargue con mis deudas y mi hermoso carácter. ¡Oh, sí!

Pasan alrededor de dos horas, donde pierdo la cuenta de cuánto he bebido. ¿Quién cuenta eso? Solo me importa el exquisito escozor del vino que quema mi garganta, cuando una copa me dura menos de dos minutos.

Alice, la traidora de Alice, me dejó completamente abandonada a mi suerte, ha preferido estar con «don puesta de sol». Sí, le he cambiado el nombre a «don paisaje», quien seguramente se la devora por completo con su «tiburón» ―o mejor dicho su pene―, cuando están solos.

Son exactamente las doce de la noche y yo..., cual cenicienta, dejo mi zapatilla de cristal cerca del sofá para que mi amado príncipe azul tome mis hediondos pies y los bese. _Okay_, no... No tengo los pies hediondos, fue solo un decir, tampoco espero que alguien me bese los pies, yo no lo haría. Solo quiero quitarme un rato los zapatos que me tienen sin circulación sanguínea.

Miro a mis excompañeros, algunos están bastante bebidos y otros echados en el sofá como yo, sin saber que hacer exactamente. Son las doce de la noche..., eso… ya lo dije, ¿no? En fin, creo que el alcohol me tiene algo estúpida.

—Bella... —escucho una voz y me volteo para ver de quien se trata.

Es Alice y tiene los ojos desorbitados, no sé si me mira a mi o a alguien más. Se ve un poco terrorífica.

—¿Siiiii?

«¿Estoy arrastrando las palabras?».

—Vámonos de aquí… —creo que me está proponiendo una noche erótica—. Vamos a beber al bar que está aquí cerca.

«¡Ah, era eso!», asiento.

Me pongo de pie y al instante, todo el mundo está de cabeza. Abro y cierro los ojos tratando de estabilizarme, pero en ese momento siento que el alcohol se devuelve por mi garganta. Gracias a una intervension divina o al dios protector de los beodos sin remedio, no vomito nada. Me calzo los zapatos del terror una vez más y mis huesos protestan.

—¿Vienes, Edward?

No me había percatado de que él se encuentra a mi lado. Demasiado cerca. Tan cerca, que su mirada me «penetra» profundamente.

«Desearía que lo hiciera», _okay_ chicas, realmente estoy muy bebida y ya no sé lo que pienso.

—No. Deseo quedarme.

«¡Oh!»_,_ eso no lo esperaba.

Lo mas probable, es que se llevará a unas de éstas idiotas a la cama. Quizás, hasta desea acostarse con Jessica, quien tiene una cara de «follame», justo en este momento. Por lo demas, ¿qué me importa a mi lo que haga «don puesta de sol»? Yo me seguiré emborrachando porque la vida es una sola. ¡Salud!

Con Alice salimos de la casa de Mike, como si estuviésemos en una misión imposible.

Aun me duelen los pies, «¡malditos tacones de mierda!». ¿Qué estúpido espécimen inventó esto? ¿Por qué nosotras? Digo, a nosotras nos baja la regla cuando apenas somos unas niñas, nos comienzan a picar las bubbis cuando comienzan a crecer —a mi no me picaban mucho, de ahí que solamente tengo un intento de bubbis, en vez de bubbis rellenas—. Nosotras sufrimos depilándonos hasta la consciencia, nosotras llevamos un bebé en nuestro vientre ¡nueve jodidos meses!, engordando, llenas de estrías, a nosotras se nos cae la leche de las bubbis, ¡si no somos vacas! Y para sumarle algo más a la larga lista, tenemos que usar jodidos tacones donde parecemos bailarinas de _ballet_, con el pie casi en punta, tratando de caminar por la acera.

¿Y los hombres?

Los hombres se resumen en comida, sexo y baño. Los más idiotas se miran el miembro frente al espejo y se echan flores, diciendo que es poderoso o lo bautizan con estúpidos nombres: «el animal», «el sable», «la pierna de palo». ¿Es en serio?

—¿A dónde iremos? —pregunta Alice tomándome del brazo.

Ella se tambalea y estoy segura, que está casi tan borracha como yo.

—Donde vendan algo de alcohol. Ven..., vamos en mi automóvil.

—Bella, no soy una ciudadana muy honrada, pero estamos muy bebidas para conducir. No quiero morir aun.

Frunzo el ceño, ella tiene razón.

—Sí, sí, sí —pongo mis ojos en blanco—. Vamos a pie. Este pueblo es pequeño, no tardaremos mucho.

Caminamos tres o cuatro cuadras, realmente perdí la cuenta, hasta que vi un bar llamado: «Crepúsculo». Quise estallar en carcajadas, recordando a «don puesta de sol».

«Oh…», dentro de mi ebriedad, analizó mejor la situación.

Quizás, él es el dueño del bar y yo burlándome del pobre hombre. Tal vez, lo ama tanto que puso una foto de un crepúsculoen el perfil de _Facebook,_ para glorificar al patético local. ¡Tugurio que ni siquiera tiene un puto guardia!, así que entramos como si fuésemos las invitadas de honor, tanto, que creo que puedo sentir mi cabello bailar con el viento, dejándome completamente irresistible, como las modelos de pasarela.

Es un lugar pequeño comparado con los de Seattle, pero ¿qué más le podemos pedir a este pueblito? Al menos hay buena música, varias mesitas acomodadas de tal manera, que dejan una gran pista de baile en el centro y más allá, veo algo que me encanta: ¡la barra! ¡Y está llena de alcohol! De pronto, veo una luz bajando del cielo, guiándome hacia el camino del Señor... _Okay_, no, pero creo que vi al barman guiñarme el ojo. Tomo el brazo de Alice y prácticamente la arrastro hacia la cantina.

—¡Una cerveza Corona! —le digo al barman y tomo asiento en la barra.

Alice pide un mojito y toma asiento a mi lado. Tiene el teléfono en la mano, quizás está mandándose WhatsApps con alguien.

—No te había visto por aquí —comenta el barman sirviéndome mi segunda botellita dorada.

En otras circunstancias, dos inocentes y adorables botellitas doradas no me habrían causado nada, pero recuerden que he bebido prácticamente toda la noche, por lo cual —a éstas alturas—, soy un bulto humano en estado de embriaguez.

—Estoy de mini vacaciones —confieso luego de beber casi la mitad de la botella.

«¿Me sirvió una más pequeña?», analizo mirando fijamente el recipiente que contiene mi adorada Corona. «¡Diablos!», realmente estoy viendo mal. Mañana a primera hora tomaré una hora con un oculista para que le aumente a mis anteojos ópticos.

—Ya se me hacía que eres una mujer de la ciudad…

Al menos no dijo señora, porque ahí se hubiese ganado unos buenos golpes de mi parte, sobre todo en su entrepierna. ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué no le diera con todo en su lugar más sensible? ¡Ja!

—¿Por qué lo dices?

El hombre me evalua como si tuviese un jodido pene en la cara en vez de nariz, que me haría parecer a un oso hormiguero. Sus ojos se fijan donde deberían estar mis pechos.

Cuando era adolescente, solía avergonzarme el hecho de no tener unas buenas bubbis del porte de un balón de fútbol, creo que varias veces miré las bubbis de mis compañeras de instituto, seguramente pensaron que yo era lesbiana, pero no, sólo quería tener unas bubbis rellenitas y lindas. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Como dice mi adorada madre: «contra la genética no se puede competir».

—Sólo, lo sé.

«Hmm, idiota».

Me sirvo otra Corona, mientras Alice está de lo más entretenida en la pista de baile. Aquella chica tiene personalidad para estar bailando ahí sola; si no estuviese con ella, pensaría que incluso está drogada o algo por el estilo. Mueve sus brazos hacia arriba con sus ojos cerrados y menea la cabeza al ritmo de la música.

Miro mi celular, son las tres y media de la madrugada. Tomo un buen sorbo de cerveza para despejar mi garganta. Quiero hacerle compañía a Alice, pero me duelen demasiado los pies. Además, estoy muy borracha, presiento que si me pongo de pie no veré la luz del día de mañana, caeré muerta de cansacio inmediatamente.

Respiro profundo para tratar de aclarar mi mente, cuando siento que un hombre se sienta a mi lado. Lo miro alzando una ceja y al verlo, me atraganto con el líquido que tengo en la boca. Toso por un minuto, creo.

—¡Puesta de sol! —chillo abriendo mis brazos y abrazo su atlético cuerpo—. ¡Mis felicitaciones, «don paisaje»!

El hombre me mira confundido y algo tenso me devuelve el abrazo. «Idiota», como si yo sufriese de una enfermedad contagiosa o algo por el estilo.

—¿Isabella? —murmura luego que nos separamos.

—En vivo y en directo, hombrecito paisaje.

Creo que estoy algo bebida, ¿ustedes que opinan chicas? El hombre que tengo a mi lado, es nada más ni nada menos que Edward Masen, ahora, mejor conocido como: «don puesta de sol».

—¿Por qué me felicitas? —su ceja dorada se alza.

Supongo que es dorada, ya que no veo absolutamente nada por culpa de las jodidas bolas de cristal, rodando arriba de mi cabeza. Suelto una risita traviesa, que es interrumpída cuando el barman le pregunta a Edward si beberá algo.

Sin despegar los ojos de mi rostro o eso creo que está haciendo ordena―: Lo mismo que ella ―luego deja un billete de veinte dólares encima de la barra.

Entonces, concluyo que Edward no es el dueño, ya que pagó. El barman le entrega la cerveza y me guiña el ojo, asegurándome que si necesito algo, se lo pida personalmente.

—Estás coqueteando con el barman —Edward sonríe y siento que se está burlando de mí.

Necesito sacarle la lengua, estoy a punto..., realmente estoy a punto, pero prefiero beber un poco de cerveza.

—Eso no te interesa «señor sol».

Frunce el ceño y se ve algo dominante, aunque sé que sigue divirtiéndose a mis costillas. Sus labios forman una risita que casi me saca de mis casillas.

—¿Señor sol? —pregunta.

Se le ve confundido y algo atareado. Mi lengua otra vez se enrolla cerca de la garganta, lista para salir hacia el exterior, pero vuelvo a beber y él me imita

—No respondiste a mi pregunta ―insiste.

Creo que puedo escuchar la canción de Barney y ver a Edward bailando, y yo alabándolo:

_«¡Señor sol, sol, dame tu fulgor, brilla sobre mí! ¡Ay, señor sol, sol, dame tu calor, quiero tus rayos sentir!». _

Mi boca se abre y creo que me veo como Jessica y Pac-Man, tragándose a todo el mundo. Mi carcajada se escucha, incluso, por encima de la música, mi hermoso estómago vibra de la risa y yo no sé qué hacer para detenerla. Cualquiera puede suponer que estoy bastante drogada, pero no.

—¿Me dirás de que te ríes?

Quiero golpearlo en aquel rostro bonito que él tiene, ¿por qué me hace reír de esta manera? Y para golpe final, es bastante entrometido. ¡¿Qué mierda le importa por qué me rio?! Bueno, en realidad tiene derecho, porque me rio de él.

Solo sé que lo imagino con un ridículo tutú morado, creyéndose y bailando al ritmo de Barney.

—¿Por qué tienes una jodida puesta de sol en tu foto de perfil? — pregunto respirando profundo, tratando de tranquilizarme.

Edward frunce el ceño, pero luego de unos segundos una sonrisa ladina se forma en sus labios. Quise ahogarme en alcohol al quedarme mirándolo por más del tiempo estimado.

—Revisaste mi _Facebook_ —asegura.

Me rio. Él es egocentrico.

—No te sientas importante, revisé quienes estaban invitados a la aburrida reunión de Mike.

—¿Aburrida?

—Sí.

—Pues creo que no perdiste el tiempo y al menos bebiste lo suficiente.

Lo miro con atención. Noto una pequeña cicatriz en su ceja derecha, seguramente lo golpearon por entrometido, al igual como yo deseo golpearlo ahora.

—No es de tu incumbencia

Él ríe, pero ahora, es una sonrisa encantadora. Levanta sus manos a la altura de su rostro en signo de paz.

—Bueno, al menos no tengo una portada de cinco peces en mi _Facebook_.

«¡Maldito condenado! ¡Eran mis peces!».

—¡Oye, no te metas con mis peces! —susurro algo mareada—. ¿Espías mis redes sociales?

—¿Los dejaste abandonados? —Él se está burlando de mí, riéndose de mi dolor y para peor, ignorando mis preguntas.

—Idiota —digo bebiendo la última gota de alcohol.

Alice llega a nuestro lado, me había olvidado completamente de ella.

—¡Edward, has venido! —exclama algo orgásmica.

Quiero reír ante su tono, pero aun sigo algo molesta por culpa Edward.

—Sí. Jessica quiso colgarse a mi cuello y hacerme el padre de su próximo pequeño.

Alice y yo reímos, no lo puedo evitar, pero tan pronto como siento su mirada sobre la mía, me quedo en silencio.

—Bueno, yo me voy —dice Alice mirando el celular—. ¿Bella, vienes conmigo?

Niego, necesito una última cerveza. Además, he estado prácticamente sola en todo momento, su retirada poco me afecta.

—Tomaré la última cerveza y me voy a casa —hablo como mujer adulta y Edward me mira con ambas cejas alzadas.

Sí, puedo ser madura a veces, por muy borracha que esté.

Alice se despide de nosotros, pienso que Edward se irá con ella, pero pide dos cervezas más; una para él y otra para mi.

—Yo invito —dice sacando su billetera.

—¡Ey! Yo bebo la mía, yo pago.

—Olvídalo, yo pago.

Frunzo el ceño. Primero, él no tiene ningun compromiso conmigo y segundo, no estoy acostumbrada a esto.

—Edward...

—Isabella...

—Yo beberé esto, yo lo pagaré ―insisto.

Llega el barman y Edward —sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos—, le pasa una tarjeta de crédito.

—Oye...

Quiero protestar, pero el barman ya a sacado las cervezas y las deja sobre la barra.

—No la quiero —la rechazo jugando un poco, porque sí, puedo jugar.

—No seas dramática —comenta guardando la tarjeta en su billetera.

Se levanta un poco de su asiento y su billetera se desliza en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón donde, con certeza, esconde un culo fantástico.

Edward bebe un poco de su cerveza y yo de la mía.

—Creo que iré al baño.

No espero su respuesta, porque realmente quiero hacer pipí. Al salir del W.C me miro en el espejo y veo un reflejo candente. Solo necesito un retoque rojo en mis labios, un poco de perfume en el cuello, entre medio mis pechos ―o donde deberían estar― y listo.

Vuelvo la barra, Edward ya ha bebido la mitad de la cerveza.

—¿Vives aquí? —pregunta mientras yo miro su enorme mano jugar con la botella.

Creo que tiene manos bonitas. Renée estaría encantada, me estremezco al pensar sobre su teoría de las manos grandes.

—No.

—Pensé que seguías aquí en Forks.

Bebo más cerveza, creo que mi estómago no da más y en cualquier momento devolveré todo lo que he tomado.

—Seattle.

Edward abre los ojos y una sonrisa se forma en sus labios. ¿Por qué sonríe tanto?

—Me mudé a Seattle hace alrededor de un año.

—¿Dónde estabas? —bien, la curiosidad mató al gato o creo que así es el famoso dicho.

—Los Ángeles, pero necesitaba estar más cerca de mis padres.

Escucho vagamente la canción de fondo. Es tan mala como una horrible película de Hollywood de bajo presupuesto, donde el típico idiota con cara de niño bonito, te invita a beber hasta quedar en un lamentable estado de embriaguez ―por cierto, ya me encuentro así— y luego tienes que presentarle la vagina con honores.

Observo a Edward con atención. Me doy cuenta que no es tan «feo» como parece. Bueno…, si él condenado no fuese malditamente caliente como lo es, lo mas probable es que ya habría usado la estúpida y antigua excusa de: «voy al baño», para después, salir corriendo hacia la salida.

No bebo más cerveza, porque creo que se saldrá hasta por la nariz. Edward se la acaba por mí. Me levanto del asiento y todo el mundo se mueve a mi alrededor.

«Caracoles hervidos», estoy realmente borracha.

—Mucho gusto hombrecito…―hasta yo soy consciente de que arrastro las palabras.

Me tambaleo un poco y mi mano busca donde afirmarse, pero la jodida mano de mierda, aterriza justo donde las piernas de Edward se unen y ahí dentro, se esconde el sable de luz. La quito de inmediato y le sonrio a «don puesta de sol», quien me mira completamente estupefacto.

—Si deseas tocarme, no necesitas hacerte la borracha.

—Créeme, no necesito tocarte a ti. Tengo mucho de«eso» en mi vida.

—¿Ah, sí?

Asiento y le saco la lengua —no puedo resistirme—, y torpemente camino hacia la salida del bar. No puedo salir, siento una enorme mano soldarse en mi cintura, impidiéndome dar un paso mas.

—No te irás sola en este estado.

—¿Estado? ¿Qué estado? Que yo sepa no estoy embarazada, ese es el único estado que conozco... A menos que quieras tener un bebé conmigo.

Le guiño el ojo derecho..., creo. Ya que a ésta altura, tengo problemas de lateralidad. Edward sonríe engreídamente. Comienzo a odiar esa sonrisa de mierda.

—Ya quisieras tener bebés conmigo… —susurra cerca de mi oído, provocándome escalofríos de los pies a la cabeza—. Los hago hermosos…

No puedo hacer más, que reír de sus estupideces..., pero… ¡Esperen! «¿Los hago hermosos?», ¿entonces ya tiene un _baby_? ¡Oh, Dios!

—¿Tienes hijos? —pregunto entrecerrando los ojos. Él se incorpora y me mira sonriente—. ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que los haces hermosos?

—No, no tengo hijos y lo sé, por el solo hecho de tenerme a mí como padre. Te llevaré a tu casa.

«Oh», él es lindo interiormente y casi tierno..., pero demasiado arrogante.

—¡No! Tengo treinta años y me he cuidado sola desde hace mucho tiempo.

Me suelto de su agarre y salgo a tropezones del bar, camino con dificultad por donde vine. Necesito mi automóvil, no puedo abandonarlo en una calle. ¡Está mi CD de Adele en el interior! ¡Dios, me libre si se me llega a perder!

Una, dos, tres cuadras y en aquel momento, soy consciente de unos pasos detrás de mí. Aferro mi cartera fuertemente entre mi brazo y mi torso, pensando en la posibilidad de que alguien me asalte o se aproveche de este hermoso cuerpo femenino.

Cuando llego a mi automóvil saco las llaves, quito el seguro, prácticamente tiro mi cartera al asiento del copiloto, y meto una de mis piernas en el interior para poder sentarme y conducir.

—Pensé que no llegarías viva aquí.

«Oh».

—¿Qué sucede contigo? ¡¿Eres algún tipo de acosador?!

Edward se rie alto y se acerca peligrosamente a mí. Sus ojos verdes se ven profundos, casi como un buen mojito a la hora del _happy hour._

—Vamos. Yo voy a conducir —su voz se escucha divertida.

Sus manos se aferran a mi cintura, tira de mi con brusquedad para sacarme del auto y él —como el caballero que es—, se sube con rapidez en el asiento del piloto, cerrando la puerta y dejandome de pie fuera de mi hermoso Mini completamente estupefacta ante su comportamiento

—Bájate —ordeno molesta.

Él baja el vidrio, toca la bocina y demanda―: Súbete. No tengo toda la noche.

Lo observo enfurecida por tener el atrevimiento de subirse a mi auto y volver a tocar la jodida bocina para que me de prisa.

Derrotada y humillada, cual Woody reemplazado por Buzz Lightyear, camino hacia el asiento del copiloto. Edward prende la radio y comenzamos a escuchar la voz de Adele, específicamente: _I found a boy_.

—No sabía que tenías un lado romántico.

—Toda mujer tiene su lado romántico. Además, me conoces hace una hora —respondo con acidez, sintiendo como el estómago se revuelve en mi interior. Quizá, debo dejar de hablar.

Él sonríe engreído y le doy la dirección de la casa de mi madre. Conduce despacio, demasiado lento diría yo, casi parece una niñita con miedo; quiero reírme de él, pero cuando abro la boca una asquerosa arcada sale de mi garganta.

—¡Detente! —grito al sentir como mi estómago se revuelve.

El automóvil se detiene y sin pensarlo, abro la puerta y salgo corriendo hacia el árbol más cercano que encuentro, donde devuelvo absolutamente todo lo que he bebido en las últimas seis horas.

—¿Estás bien?

Quiero que la tierra me trague y llegar al otro lado del mundo, esto no me puede estar pasando. «¡Qué vergüenza!», ni siquiera oí sus pasos al acercarse.

—Sí —limpio mi boca y salgo de mi escondite.

Edward me mira preocupado, hasta parece amable y pregunta―: ¿Segura?

Pongo mis ojos en blanco. ¿Está sordo?

—Sí. Ahora déjame aquí. Solo faltan unos metros para llegar a casa.

—Olvídalo. No te dejaré aquí.

A los pocos segundos la conciencia vuelve a mí, respiro profundamente y miro a Edward. «¿Cómo acabamos aquí en mitad de la noche?», frunzo el ceño, ni siquiera lo conozco... O sea, fue mi compañero de instituto, pero a pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi, podría ser un sicópata, un ladrón o algo por el estilo.

En el vehículo tengo una pequeña botella con agua, enjuago mi boca y descanso sobre el asiento, mientras él conduce.

—Bella, ¿cuál es exactamente tu casa? —pregunta luego de unos minutos. Lo odio por despertarme, mi cabeza palpita como nunca y necesito mi cama.

—Esa blanca de ahí —apunto.

Estaciona y nos bajamos. Me entrega las llaves en la mano.

—Ahora, sí. Fue un gusto volver a verte.

Lo miro y sé que probablemente, jamás lo volveré a ver. Yo me ire de Forks en unos días y Seattle es una ciudad grande para encontrármelo un día caminando por la calle, así que agradezco no volver a ver el rostro del hombre guapo —aunque yo no lo quiera admitir—, que me vio vomitar en un árbol en mitad de la calle. _Wakala._

—Gracias por traerme. Me gustó volver a verte, aunque seas un engreído.

Alza una ceja y sonríe de manera pícara. Me acerco a él y mis labios se posan en su mejilla izquierda, donde una fina capa de vellos me provoca escalofríos. Nos separamos y nos miramos un par de segundos, antes de que yo voltee.

Camino hacia la casa y gracias a la divina suerte, todo el mundo duerme. Llego a mi habitación y noto que la ventana está abierta, permitíendome ver el jardín. Me acerco y casi suelto un grito al ver una silueta de pie mirándome.

«¿Aún no se ha ido?».

Cuando me acerco un poco más, la luz de mi habitación se refleja justo en su rostro, puedo notar que me guiña un ojo y me lanza un beso al aire y yo, como la dama que soy, levanto mi mano derecha, específicamente el dedo medio. Sonrío al verlo sonriendo y cierro la cortina.

—Descansar quiero —recito como un mantra la conocida frase del maestro Yoda de _Star Wars._

Lavo mis dientes y rostro para poder despejarme. Aun sigo algo mareada, pero al menos ahora puedo caminar más o menos decente. Abro el cobertor y me meto a la cama completamente calentita y luego me pregunto: ¿Cómo diablos Edward volverá hacia el centro de Forks, para llegar a su automóvil? El pensamiento me hace sentir culpable, cuando comienza una suave llovizna que golpea mi ventana. Debe ir caminando solo, con la cabeza mirando el suelo, quizá protegiéndose de la lluvia que, poco a poco, comienza a intensificarse. Mi conciencia me reclama, pero ¿qué puedo hacer, yo? Estoy agradecida porque él me trajo a casa, devió haber llamado un taxi, pero al diablo, es un hombre adulto capaz de razonar; tal vez, desde el comienzo supo que tendría que devolverse caminando, ¿no?

Acomodo mis almohadas duras y me quedo dormida pensándolo.

* * *

**Hola lindas, aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo de EI. Como pudieron ver a Bella se le suelta la lengua cuando bebe ajaja y por fin apareció definitivamente Edward *—***

**Sé que algunas les cae mal Bella, a mi en lo personal me encanta, pero bueno..., veamos como va evolucionando en la historia. ¿Será que se comerá sus palabras?**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de todo corazón. **

**Las invito a unirse a mi grupo de FB (Link en mi perfil de FF)**

_**¿Comentarios? ¿Quejas? ¿Impresiones? Pueden comentar, es gratis y me hacen feliz, feliz.**_

**Hasta el próximo capítulo. Un beso.**


	5. ¡Jamás volveré a beber!

**Este Fanfic está protegido legalmente por Safecreative. Está prohibida su publicación y adaptación. No apoyes el plagio.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**

**Summary; **_Isabella Swan, tenía dinero, un buen trabajo y posesiones materiales, con eso le bastaba. No creía en el amor romántico, menos en sus clichés, como los apasionados besos bajo la lluvia. Una sorpresiva invitación, la llevará a derribar sus muros. Su mundo cambiará gracias a un encuentro inesperado. «!Oh, por dios! ¿Esta soy yo, besándome bajo la lluvia?»_

**SolCullen1; Gracias por ordenar mi desastre. Eres la mejor amiga del mundo. T/A.**

**Capítulo cinco; ¡Jamás volveré a beber!**

—Creo que aún tengo resaca —le digo a mi madre, mientras hacemos las compras en el único supermercado de Forks.

Han pasado dos malditos días desde la aburrida reunión de Mike y yo, todavía estoy algo enferma del estómago. Ni siquiera puedo escuchar la palabra «cerveza», porque pienso de inmediato que es pipí de gato, algo completamente asqueroso, que no quiero volver a beber en toda mi vida.

Mi adorada madre me mira con diversión, supongo que una madre normal me hubiese regañado o dicho: «pudo haberte pasado algo, Isabella», pero no, fue todo contrario. Disfrutó mucho de mi historia y estuvo riéndose de mi «pequeño» inconveniente con el vómito, más de diez minutos.

—Deberías llevar un agua mineral… —sugiere con una sonrisa burlesca en los labios—, para la sed.

¿Qué sería de nosotras sin nuestras hermosas madres? Me encanta sentirme como una chiquilla de nuevo, cuando me permito ser mimada por la mujer que me dio la vida. Adoro venir a Forks por esa razón.

Como el adulto responsable y obediente que soy, sigo el consejo de Renée. Busco una botella de agua mineral y continuamos con las compras por otros veinte minutos, hasta que ella decide que ya no le hace falta nada y nos dirige a la caja para cancelar la cuenta. No quiere que yo pague, ya que según sus palabras, soy su hija y además su invitada, y le encanta la idea de consentirme cada vez que vengo a visitarla.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —Renée se ríe mientras conduce mi vehículo por las solitarias calles de Forks.

Pequeñas gotas impactan contra el parabrisas, el olor a humedad se filtra por mis fosas nasales, dándome nauseas.

—No sé cómo pude estar con aquella cosa —me carcajeo mirando la fea foto de Jacob Black que guardo en mi WhatsApp, desde que se la envié a ella hace un par de días atrás—. Tenías toda la razón con él.

—Hija, es tan feo el pobre —comenta como si en verdad lo lamentara—, definitivamente más feo que la maldad.

No puedo hacer más, que volver a reír ante las ocurrencias de Renée. Ella se une a mis risas alejando la vista del camino.

—¡Vista al frente! —grito cuando la veo demasiado entretenida riéndose.

Renée, siempre ha sido terriblemente descuidada al conducir. Conduce demasiado lento o no presta la debida atención al camino. Siempre he pensado que saqué la habilidad de mi padre para hacerlo, ya que manejo muy rápido y prácticamente discuto con todos los choferes que hicieron «mandas» para conseguir una licencia.

Para cuando llegamos a casa, la lluvia cae con intensidad. Nos bajamos corriendo, sacamos con rapidez las bolsas del supermercado del maletero, y así mismo nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de entrada; una vez dentro, dejamos las compras sobre la encimera de la cocina.

Paso mis dedos por mi cabello que se ha humedecido debido al clima.

—¿Tanya? ¡¿Tanya?! —Creo que escucho a los grillos cantar como respuesta, hacia los histéricos gritos de Renée—. ¡Ves! Tu hermana no tiene remedio.

Hace un gesto de desagrado con su rostro. Es exactamente aquel rostro que tienen las madres cuando están molestas, o cuando se contienen para no darte una paliza. En mi adolescencia, esa expresión la bauticé como: «La mirada».

Abre las bolsas bruscamente y comienza a guardar las cosas en sus respectivas alacenas. Quiero ayudarla, pero hace más de diez años que no vivo aquí y no tengo la menor idea, donde guarda cada cosa.

—Se supone que debe cuidar la casa —comento mirando mi perfecta manicure, Renée suspira y prácticamente tira la pasta sobre la encimera—. Creo que iré a dormir, el dolor de cabeza me está matando.

Sin esperar respuesta, tomo mi botellita de agua y bebo hasta la mitad, «¿cómo es posible que aún sienta sed?». Realmente, había sido la borrachera del siglo.

Subo a mi antigua habitación para dormir, no hay mucho que hacer en este pueblo, pero en fin. En unos pocos días volveré a Seattle y una vez que esté allá, no podré tomar una siesta en plena tarde con todo el trabajo que me espera.

He olvidado por completo como se siente estar en ésta habitación, donde viví la mitad de mi vida. Las gotas de lluvia y las ramas del árbol ―que se encuentran justo afuera―, golpean con fuerza la ventana. Cuando era pequeña, aquello me asustaba demasiado y salía corriendo para dormir con Renée, quien, a pesar de la tormenta que arreciaba afuera, me hacía sentir en paz.

Saco a mi amiga detective —Netbook— y reviso mis correos electrónicos; no hay absolutamente nada interesante. También abro mi _Facebook_ y, sorpresivamente, aparecen dos nuevas solicitudes de amistad.

«¿Alice? ¿Edward?».

Cual Señorita Universo, llevo mis manos a la boca completamente asombrada. Por mi mente pasan imágenes de aquella fatídica noche, donde perdí la poca dignidad que me quedaba, vomitando en un árbol. Ahora con mis cinco sentidos en perfectas condiciones, siento una vergüenza atroz, que casi me provoca un sonrojo. Casi.

Dudo un poco en aceptar la solicitud de amistad del «señor puesta de sol», seguramente estará toda la tarde revisando mis hermosas fotos donde, sin duda, salgo espectacular. Veo mi foto de perfil y salgo decente, al menos no hay un crepúsculo o algo así. Sonrío al recordar el rostro de Edward, cuando lo llamé «Don puesta de sol».

Acepto la jodida solicitud para no parecer antisocial. Tengo curiosidad sobre su vida, pero antes de parecer una sicópata, prefiero apagar a mi compañera de investigaciones y quedarme dormida.

«Descansar quiero».

.

.

Siento un molesto ruido al lado de mi cabeza… Una..., dos..., tres veces sin parar.

—¡Ah! —gruño despejándome el rostro de mis desordenados cabellos.

Mi mano toma el maldito aparato y el número de Tanya aparece en el identificador. _Okay_, quizás me esté jugando una broma o sólo está fastidiando como cualquier hermanita menor, pero mi lado protector, se pregunta por qué llama si jamás lo hace.

—¿Qué diablos quieres? —inquiero tan tierna como puedo.

Ustedes ya saben, soy un amor de persona.

—¿Bella?

Me siento en la cama, completamente alarmada al escucharla. Busco mis botines en el piso, pero no se ve nada, sólo en aquel momento, soy consciente que toda la habitación está a oscuras; debo haber dormido unas cuantas horas.

—¿Qué sucede, Tanya?

—¿Podrías venir a buscarme? —Frunzo el ceño al oír su voz, se oye bastante..., extraña—. Po-por favor.

—¿Dónde estás?

—En la Push.

—Voy para allá.

Soy consciente de un: «no le digas a mamá», antes de cortar la llamada.

Prendo la lámpara de noche, me calzo las botas y me pongo un abrigo. Bajo tan rápido como puedo las escaleras, agradezco mentalmente mi buena coordinación, y no haber rodado por ellas hasta llegar al piso. Aquello no hubiese sido bonito.

—¿Vas de salida? —pregunta mi adorada madre desde el sofá del living―. Pensé que seguías dormida… ―Tiene el celular en su mano y el ceño fruncido mirando la pantalla.

—Sí, vuelvo luego.

No quiero decir mucho, ya que conociéndola, se volverá un poco… ¿histérica? Ustedes niñas, jamás mientan a sus madres, no siempre se tiene una hermana tan «genial»como yo.

—Si ves a tu hermana, procura mandarla a casa. Son las nueve de la noche y no ha dado señales de vida.

Prácticamente corro hacia el auto, me subo de un salto y conduzco directo a la Push. El camino es oscuro y desolado, como siempre. Me pregunto qué mierda estará haciendo Tanya por estos lugares.

Cuando tenía diecisiete años, solía venir a esta playa para tomar alcohol o fumar hierba con mis amigos —ustedes saben, el tercer grupo del cual les hablé antes—, por lo cual conozco a la perfección todo este solitario lugar.

Estaciono el Mini en la costanera que enfrenta la playa, donde hay una pequeña escalera para bajar hacia la arena. No alcanzo a poner los pies en la primera escalinata, cuando un cabello largo, rubio y bastante familiar aparece al alcance de mi vista

—¿Tanya? —mi voz, aunque no quiera, se escucha preocupada.

Tengo un instinto maternal bien..., pero bien escondido en mi interior y en este momento, ha salido a la luz.

—Bella... ―mi hermanita arrastra las palabras y camina en una línea irregular hacia mí. Está completamente borracha y descuidada.

—¡Dios! ¡Sube al maldito auto!

Tanya abre sus ojos azules impresionada por mi reacción, incluso yo estoy sorprendida. ¿Desde cuándo soy tan amargada? Creo que a mi vida le falta algo relacionado con una cama, unas esposas, un látigo y tener a un espécimen enorme entre las sábanas..., pero no es el momento para pensar en «eso»_._ Arrastrando los pies, mi hermanita pasa junto a mí, se sube al vehículo y pienso que no puedo llevarla a casa inmediatamente. En el pasado yo también llegué borracha, mamá se puso furiosa y había puesto: «La mirada».

—¿En qué pensabas Tanya? ¡Eres una niña de quince años! ―grito como desquiciada apenas estoy junto a ella haciéndole compañía.

Ella me fulmina con la mirada y lleva su mano derecha hacia su cabeza.

—Shh... Tengo el celebro sin oxigeno —gime revolviendo su pelo rubio.

—¡Me importa una mierda!

—Solo creo que se me pasó la mano Isabella, no es para tanto.

«¡Dios, me libre!», por eso no tengo hijas. ¡Quince años y borracha! ¿Qué podemos esperar del futuro?

—Iremos a un café. Ruega a Dios que este pueblucho tenga algo abierto a esta hora, si no, te tendrás que conformar con el regaño del siglo.

Tanya no dice nada y a los pocos segundos se queda dormida.

Conduzco hacia el centro de Forks, donde un sencillo local de café, aún está con sus puertas abiertas. Espero que Tanya al menos pueda hablar bien, después de llenar el estómago con algo.

—Despierta —la muevo con algo de brusquedad, jamás pensé que estaría de niñera de una jovencita borracha—. ¡Apestas a alcohol!

A decir verdad, en este momento se parece mucho a los zombis de _Resindent Evil_, es algo realmente escalofriante de presenciar.

Tanya me mira algo aturdida. Saco un frasquito de perfume de emergencia de mi cartera y la baño en el, para que deje de apestar a licor. Le ayudo a descender del automóvil y a caminar hacia el local, cuando entramos, nos sentamos en una mesa lo más alejada posible de la poca clientela que a esa hora se encuentra en el lugar.

—Dos cafés, bien cargados ―ordeno al jovencito que atiende. Él asiente mirando a Tanya y se ruboriza levemente.

Al parecer, la pequeña súcubo rompe corazones aquí en Forks. Espero que ustedes chicas, también rompan corazones en sus ciudades y no penes..., como dijo mi querida hermanita hace dos días atrás.

—¿Con quién estabas? —pregunto una vez que el «chico rubor», nos trae nuestros cafés.

Tanya ni siquiera mira al pobre chiquillo, y él se va cabizbajo hacia el mostrador. Al menos, es más atractivo que el niñato que se encontraba en su habitación, hace unos días atrás. El «chico rubor» tiene el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, su cuerpo a simple vista se ve flacuchento, pero si pones más atención, puedes apreciar sus bíceps por debajo de la camiseta blanca que lleva.

«¡Diablos! ¿Por qué estoy mirando a un niño?».

—Con Irina y su novio..., ellos trajeron algo que parecía Vodka y... —Tanya se queda en completo silencio y se lleva la mano a la boca.

—Ve al baño y descarga todo. No sujetaré tu cabello mientras vomitas, aunque me ruegues.

Tanya me mira con sus ojos azules, completamente sorprendida. «¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso cree que también le lavaré los dientes?». Se pone de pie y puedo notar que ya no se tambaleaba tanto. Al menos, estamos a unos pasos de los servicios.

—No sabía que tenías una hija… —dice una voz ronca cuando Tanya desaparece de mi vista ingresando al baño.

Giro mi rostro y veo que «Don paisaje» está de pie a mi lado. Lleva unos jeans negros y un abrigo —que se ve calentito— de color café, y por supuesto, sonríe con aquella sonrisa engreída que no puede faltar.

—¿No lo revisaste en mi «muro»? —pregunto sin mirarlo y tomo un sorbo de café.

Pienso que dirá algo y se ira, pero es todo lo contrario, se sienta frente a mí. Alzo la ceja derecha y me quedo en silencio para esperar que se vaya.

Luego de unos segundos, entrelaza sus grandes manos de largos dedos arriba de la mesa, sus pulgares juegan, apoya la espalda en el respaldo de la silla, también alza la ceja derecha y abre la boca para admitir completamente pagado de sí mismo―: De hecho sí, pero sólo vi fotos de tus vacaciones y de tus fallecidos peces… ―hace una pausa, parece el maldito presumido contiene una sonrisa―, pero no había nada sobre una hija adolecente con problemas de alcohol…

Su voz no se escuchaba así hace dos días, ¿o sí? ¡No! Estoy totalmente segura que tenía la voz más suave, de esas voces que te dan sueño y relajan..., que te dan paz.

—No es mi hija. Es mi hermana —aclaro con acritud. Siento la necesidad de hacerlo.

Edward frunce el ceño y puedo notar que hace un leve puchero con los labios; quizá, es inconsciente de eso. «¿Por qué estoy mirando sus labios, exactamente?».

—Bueno, ¿me espiabas? —inquiero cuando no dice nada.

Él sonríe y niega―: Estaba en el baño. Vine a tomarme un café.

De pronto, comienza a toser y en ese momento, soy consciente de sus rojas mejillas y de que su piel se ve un poco sudorosa. Realmente tiene mala pinta.

—¿Estás bien? —Como ven, no soy una perra, tengo mi corazoncito guardado por ahí.

—Sí.

«Pésimo mentiroso».

—Estás con gripe —aseguro levantando mi mano y tocando su rostro.

«Tiene fiebre», pienso al sentir su mejilla caliente, mientras mis dedos se entierran en una incipiente barba, no muy áspera, pero tampoco suave. Con la yema de los dedos, puedo sentir a través de ella, la satinada textura de su piel y de inmediato me pregunto, como será acariciarla cuando esté prolijamente afeitado. Edward me mira con esos penetrantes ojos verdes que tiene, pero no dice absolutamente nada.

«¡Diablos! Y ahora, ¿por qué estoy alucinando con tocar su piel como muchacha embobada?», carraspeo para aclarar mi desconocida estupidez, adquiero mi modo doctor y pregunto de manera profesional―: ¿Estás tomando algo?

—Me acaban de pinchar el trasero y como no tuve ganas de cocinar, vine por un café. Debería irme a casa.

En ese instante aparece Tanya, quien mira furiosa a Edward, de seguro por ocupar su lugar. Al parecer ella, como yo, no se deja impresionar por el rostro bonito de un hombre.

—Bien, nos vemos.

Edward se levanta y Tanya se acerca a mí, para susurrarme que desea irse a casa. Voy a pagar la cuenta y los tres salimos hacia la gélida noche.

—¿Andas en automóvil? —indago cuando vamos caminando hacia el estacionamiento.

Edward tiembla levemente. Sé con exactitud que trata de hacerse el hombre rudo, pero no puede mentirme a mí.

—No, quiero caminar. He estado, un día en cama.

«¿Un día?».

—Vamos, yo te llevaré a tu casa.

—Procura llevarme a mi primero, hermanita. Las nauseas me están volviendo loca.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. El hombre está casi moribundo y la señorita, desea que la deje en casa primero como si yo fuese un jodido taxi.

—Súbete, «Don paisaje».

Edward, casi tímido, se sube al asiento trasero. Tanya, por supuesto que sube al lado del copiloto, sin decir una palabra. La pobre, ha vuelto a tener esa expresión en su rostro de: «váyanse todos a la mierda».

Como Tanya desea, la voy a dejar a ella primero, me queda al paso. No tengo la menor idea dónde Edward está hospedado o dónde queda su casa; en fin.

—Trata de caminar en línea recta, Tanya. Si mamá se da cuenta, no podré hacer nada por ti ―le aconsejo cuando llegamos a casa.

—¿Llegarás a dormir? —pregunta la muy estúpida ignorando mis advertencias.

Escucho una masculina risita en el asiento trasero.

—Claro que sí, Tanya.

Este jueguito me está cansando. Necesito ir a dejar a Edward sano y salvo, y luego volver a casa.

—Usa siempre condón, hermanita. Ya sabes.

Y sin más se baja del automóvil, dejándome por primera vez, con la boca abierta.

_**En el próximo capítulo…**_

—¿Estás solo? —pregunto con los dientes apretados.

Si está acompañado, podré volver a la casa con la conciencia tranquila de que él estará siendo observado por alguien más, pero si está solo..., definitivamente me quedo.

Chicas, no piensen que lo hago porque quiero quedarme con Edward. Su actitud engreída me saca de las casillas y estar con él, solos en una habitación, definitivamente despertará mis instintos asesinos.

—Sí. Bueno..., mis padres están en algo así como su segunda luna de miel.

—_Okay_. Me quedaré para que no te mates.

Me quito el cinturón de seguridad y me bajo del automóvil. Él ya está de pie a mi lado y me mira intensamente.

—Si querías pasar una noche conmigo, debiste encontrar una excusa más realista…

* * *

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Como ven, Bella también tiene un poco de corazón, bueno..., ella tiene mucho corazón aunque se haga la dura. **

**Edward todo enfermo de gripe ¿Quién quiere cuidarlo? Yo me ofrezco de voluntaria. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. **

**Gracias a las que me agregaron a autoras favoritas, historia favoritas y a quienes se dan un minutito para decirme lo que piensan o sienten dejandome sus Review.**

**Las invito a unirse a mi grupo de FB (Link en mi perfil de FF)**

_**¿Comentarios? ¿Quejas? ¿Impresiones? Pueden comentar, es gratis y me hacen feliz, feliz.**_

**Hasta el próximo capítulo. Un beso.**


	6. ¿Enfermera,Swan?¡En tus jodidos sueños!

**Este Fanfic está protegido legalmente por Safecreative. Está prohibida su publicación y adaptación. No apoyes el plagio.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**

**.**

**Summary; **_Isabella Swan, tenía dinero, un buen trabajo y posesiones materiales, con eso le bastaba. No creía en el amor romántico, menos en sus clichés, como los apasionados besos bajo la lluvia. Una sorpresiva invitación, la llevará a derribar sus muros. Su mundo cambiará gracias a un encuentro inesperado. «!Oh, por dios! ¿Esta soy yo, besándome bajo la lluvia?»_

**SolCullen1; Gracias por ordenar mi desastre. Eres la mejor amiga del mundo. T/A.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo seis;**** ¿Enfermera, Swan? ¡En tus jodidos sueños!**

—Siempre condón hermanita. Ya sabes.

Su ceja rubia se alza y una horrenda sonrisa de malas intenciones aparece en su rostro. Sin más, cierra la puerta del auto, dejándome —por primera vez—, con la boca abierta.

«Condón ¿Condón? ¡Condón!».

—Puedes dejarme aquí, Isabella. No traigo condones conmigo…

La molesta voz de Edward, distrae mis pensamientos homicidas, de la niña estúpida que se hace llamar mi hermana. Ya sabrá Tanya quien es Isabella Swan, cuando llegue a casa.

«Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones son buenas ―pienso mirándolo a través del espejo retrovisor―. ¿Es que no sabe comportarse? ¿Cuál es su problema conmigo?». Tengo ganas de gritarle y eso es precisamente lo que hago:

—¡Cierra la jodida boca! —vocifero un poco histérica al hombrecito que se encuentra en el asiento de atrás.

«Genial, ahora parezco su chofer», bufo frustrada al darme cuenta en la situación que hemos quedado. Siento mi ojo derecho temblar por culpa del coraje que tengo, debo estar digna para una fotografía. Decido que lo mejor, es que lo vaya a dejar de una vez; ignorándolo, hecho andar el auto y nos pongo en marcha.

Edward se ríe de mí, pero luego de unos momentos se queda en silencio, solo abre la boca para indicarme la dirección de su casa y de inmediato, vuelve al extraño mutismo anterior. Supongo que no desea entablar una conversación conmigo, puesto que mi humor está igual que el clima: horroroso.

—Es aquí… —dice luego de unos minutos.

Su voz vuelve a escucharse ronca y tose ruidosamente. Mi ceño se frunce al escuchar su tos.

—¿Por qué enfermaste? —pregunto, aun en el interior del auto.

Miro por el espejo retrovisor y me encuentro con unos cálidos ojos claros, contemplándome a través del espejo. Su mirada —aunque no quiera admitirlo—, me intimida un poco, así que desvió la vista hacia mis manos.

—Digamos que hace dos noches mi vida cambió…

Mi corazón se contrae por alguna inexplicable razón, levanto la cabeza y vuelvo a mirarlo por el espejo. ¿De qué diablos habla este hombre? Quizá, tiene demasiada fiebre y está delirando. Necesita cuidados médicos.

Cuidados que él prefiere ignorar, pues continúa con sus delirios―: Fui a dejarte a tu casa y tuve que volver caminando hacia el local nocturno a buscar mi automóvil, se puso a llover muy fuerte, mientras tú, estabas calentita en tu cama.

«_Okay, _definitivamente no está alucinado».

—¿Pretendes hacerme sentir mal? —pregunto apenada, porque si por mi borrachera del siglo él se enfermó, eso me hace responsable.

No es que me importe mucho, pero a pesar de su odiosa y engreída personalidad, es un ser humano que ama, siente y...

«¡Maldición, necesito concentrarme!».

—No, al contrario… ―«don puesta de sol» vuelve a toser con fuerza y yo entrecierro los ojos―. ¡Mierda, mi cabeza va a estallar! ―posa sus dos grandes manos a la altura de sus sienes.

—_Okay_, _okay_. Estás sano y salvo en casa —musito pensando en la posibilidad de… ¿cuidarlo?

«¡No!», eso sería una completa locura, pero diablos..., mi lado profesional no me permite dejarlo solo y enfermo aquí. ¿Qué tal si muere? ¿Si se cae en el W.C? ¿Si se rompe una pierna? «Espero no arrepentirme de esto», me recrimino mentalmente y niego con la cabeza, incrédula por lo que creo que voy a hacer.

—Bien, supongo que me prepararé un té o no sé. El pinchazo en el trasero, aun me duele. Siento que dejaré este mundo en cualquier momento.

«¡Que melodramático!», rio mentalmente. Quien iba a imaginar que «don paisaje» era un todo un _Drama Queen,_ aunque de todos modos, deseo ser la enfermera que le pinchó el trasero... _grr_.

—¿Estás solo? —pregunto con los dientes apretados.

Si está acompañado, puedo volver a casa con la conciencia tranquila, ya que él estará siendo observado por alguien más. Por otro lado, si está solo..., definitivamente me quedo.

Chicas, no piensen que lo hago porque quiero quedarme a solas con él, su actitud engreída me saca de las casillas. Edward y yo conviviendo en la misma habitación, definitivamente despertará mis instintos asesinos.

—Sí… ―la tos nuevamente interrumpe su respuesta, cuando se recupera me informa sonriendo―: Mis padres están en algo así, como su segunda luna de miel.

—_Okay_ ―acepto suspirando rendida―. Me quedaré para que no te mates.

Me quito el cinturón de seguridad y me bajo del vehículo. Él se baja y me espera de pie junto a la puerta del conductor; me mira intensamente, con aquellos ojos verdes que él tiene.

—Si querías pasar una noche conmigo, debiste encontrar una excusa más realista.

Deseo golpearlo, pero de inmediato recuerdo que por mi culpa está con ese semblante de enfermo. Ya saben..., ojeras, ojos cansados —seguramente debido a que no ha descansado lo suficiente—, labios secos... ¿Por qué nuevamente estoy mirando sus labios?

—Debería cambiarte el nombre a: «don engreído».

«Arrogante».

«Fastidioso».

«Grano en el trasero».

Esos son los posibles apelativos con los cuales, yo lo bautizaría.

Pensar en eso me hace sonreír, sin embargo él, se mantiene serio por varios segundos, hasta que una enorme sonrisa aparece en sus labios y dice divertido―: Pues yo te llamaría: «mula fastidiosa» ―y sin pronunciar una palabra más, me deja ahí plantada mientras una suave llovizna comienza a caer sobre Forks.

Creo que mi boca tocó el suelo, «¿mula fastidiosa? ¿Es en serio?». Creía que era un caballero, pero al parecer, es engreído y un..., un idiota. Sí, un idiota de mierda con todas sus letras.

Miro la casa de los padres de Edward. Es una casa sencilla de dos pisos, ―mi casa es más espaciosa y vivo completamente sola―, las murallas de ladrillo son de un rojo vivo y hay dos grandes ventanales a cada lado de la puerta principal, la misma en donde ahora se encuentra Edward, haciéndome un gesto para que entre.

¿Debo pensar en la posibilidad de entrar? Bien, no me permito pensarlo mucho, porque sé que saldré corriendo en cualquier momento, así que voy a hacer lo que tenga que hacer y me iré.

Entro a su casa con pasos firmes y decididos, como si para mí, venir aquí fuese algo de lo más cotidiano. Me detengo en el living y mi vista recorre los muebles un poco pasados de moda. No es una casa de lujos, al contrario... es bastante sencilla, pero muy acogedora.

—Me gusta —musito sin pensar.

Soy consciente de que avanzo unos pasos para adentrarme, me dirijo específicamente hacia una pared, donde hay innumerables fotografías en marcos de diferentes tamaños y tipos.

—Bueno, mis padres poco a poco han organizado este lugar. Créeme, no ha sido fácil, no son personas adineradas.

Está detrás de mí, tan cerca que puedo sentir su respiración en mi nuca, deliciosa exhalación que logra erizar mi piel. Aprieto mis dientes y me concentro en las fotografías, intentado ignorar el estremecimiento que recorre mi cuerpo.

—Eras un bebé gordo ―suelto como siempre, sin filtro ni anestesia.

Quiero reír, pero me contengo.

En los singulares cuadros, están las típicas fotografías íntimas donde los bebés salen desnudos. Edward —aunque no quiero admitirlo—, era adorable de pequeño; no me permito mirar mucho su «sable de luz», por lo que me detengo en sus piernas y brazos gorditos. Sale chupándose el dedo pulgar de la mano derecha, sus ojos verdes se ven extremadamente grandes para su rostro pequeño y su cabello cobrizo, apenas se distingue.

—Me avergonzaría de esto ―indica la foto con uno de sus largos dedos―, si no supiera que ahora soy mucho más apetecible y sexy.

Ahí está de nuevo, «Egoward».

—Entonces, deberías avergonzarte. Lo digo en serio —afirmo sonriendo.

Mi vista sigue paseando a través de las pintorescas imágenes. Vacaciones, cumpleaños, distintas situaciones de la vida, un retrato de una pareja mayor abrazados, para la cual Edward me explica que son sus abuelos maternos y que ellos han muerto hace ya, varios años. Más fotografías familiares, navidades, años nuevos...

—Linda infancia, al parecer ―comento más para mí, que para él.

Hay dos fotografías que llaman mi atención.

La primera es de Edward, el día que nos graduamos del instituto. Está junto a sus padres, un hombre alto de cabello rubio, tiene los ojos azules y una deslumbrante sonrisa, al lado izquierdo de «don puesta de sol», se encuentra su madre; la recuerdo, vagamente en mi memoria. Es una mujer bajita, pálida, con el cabello cobrizo y ojos de color verde, extremadamente hermosos.

La segunda fotografía, es un retrato donde salen todos los idiotas que se encontraban la otra noche, en la famosa reunión de Newton, pero doce años más jóvenes, ya que también es del día de nuestra graduación; ahí estamos todos, sonrientes, justo afuera del gimnasio. Me contemplo junto a Jacob, salimos felices y tomados de la mano. Busco a Edward en la fotografía, él está de pie con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, al otro extremo de donde yo me encuentro con, en ese entonces, mi novio.

—Recuerdo haberte visto, muy enamorada de ese idiota.

Me volteo y Edward está muy cerca de mí, con lo que debería ser una sonrisa en sus labios, pero se ve agotado. Me nacen unas incontrolables ganas de acariciar su rostro, para saber si la fiebre ya ha bajado.

—Eso no fue amor —digo recordando lo que sentí por Jacob—, fue algo de niños. En su momento fue importante, supongo.

Edward pasa su mano derecha por su caótico cabello, y me pregunto por qué jamás hablamos en el instituto. Es casi ridícula la situación.

—Bien, deberías acostarte.

Él asiente, sin decir una sola palabra. Camina hacia la escalera, pero se detiene para mirarme fijamente unos segundos, antes de que una malévola sonrisa aparezca en su rostro. Aquello no presagia nada bueno.

—Acompáñame arriba, Isabella.

Pestañeo varias veces, tratando de reafirmar que no estoy soñando. ¿Él de verdad me está invitando a subir? ¿Qué se cree para darme órdenes?

—En tus sueños. Te iré a ver pronto, Edward. Debes descansar.

Él niega con su cabeza, se muerde el labio inferior unos segundos y luego dice―: Podrías ser una ladrona. No te conozco lo suficiente, para permitir que te quedes sola aquí abajo.

Entrecierro los ojos. ¿Eso le preocupa? ¡Jamás podría hacer algo así! Seré una loca y una deslenguada, pero jamás robaría, mucho menos a una familia que se ve esforzada.

—No hurtaré nada, «señor puesta de sol».

Edward frunce el ceño al escucharme, pero no me contesta. Creo que se ha acostumbrado a su lindo e ingenioso apodo. «¡Oh, sí!».

Me pregunto vagamente qué pensaría de mí, si supiera el apodo que le he puesto al miembro masculino: «el sable de luz», «la pierna de palo», «¿el dedo sin uña?». Bueno, ese último es algo vulgar, además del motivo por el cual no puedo mirar las manos de los hombres; simplemente, me supera.

—Vamos arriba por mi salud mental ―ordena―, que mi salud física, ya la arruinaste.

_Okay_, otra vez me invade, ese extraño remordimiento. Me levanto del sofá en el que me había sentado y, sin siquiera mirarlo, subo la escalera con él siguiéndome los pasos. Soy consciente de que mi hermoso trasero, queda a la altura de su rostro, pero… ¿y qué?

—Aquí es mi antigua habitación ―informa luego de unos cuantos pasos.

El segundo piso es pequeño. Edward se encarga de hacerme un pequeño _tour_, que consiste en un baño en la mitad del pasillo, una habitación matrimonial con su propio baño y su habitación de infancia.

—Que adolecente —mascullo.

Las murallas están pintadas de un verde bastante vivo, hay una cama de una plaza y media en medio de la habitación, un sofá color de blanco cerca de la ventana, un mueble con la televisión y un estante lleno de libros, pero lo que más llama mi atención, son los posters de súper héroes y varios peluches sobre el sofá. Es algo tierno, ya que en mi habitación de adolescente, solo hay un jodido colchón duro.

No digo nada al respecto, es casi increíble como en la última hora, no nos hemos dicho ninguna pesadez. Es..., agradable.

—Ahora, recuéstate en la cama, Edward. Has estado demasiado tiempo en pie, necesitas descansar.

Me sonríe de manera torcida y dice―: Eres madona, Isabella.

—Soy pediatra, hombre y tú te comportas peor que unos de mis pacientes, pareces un bebé —alzó mi ceja derecha y mi dedo índice indica la cama—. Acuéstate. Ahora.

Edward me saca la lengua, una lengua rosada que...

«¡Demonios!», necesito un lavado de cerebro. Primero, me quedo como idiota contemplando sus labios, luego, lo encuentro adorable y ahora, miro su lengua. Estoy jodida, porque su lengua es como cualquier otra.

Él, obedientemente se sienta en la cama y se quita los zapatos, también el _sweater_ que trae puesto, quedando en una camiseta blanca de algodón y en unos _jeans_ algo incómodos. Abre las mantas y rápidamente se mete debajo, con un gemido.

—Bien, me sentaré ahí —indico el sofá blanco, que está frente de la televisión—, por si necesitas algo.

Siento su mirada en mi rostro, pero me niego a mirarlo, es una situación incómoda. Cuando salí a buscar a Tanya, jamás pasó por mi mente, que terminaría con Edward en su habitación de infancia y casi siendo acosada por sus verdes ojos.

—¿Tengo un pene peludo en el rostro? —pregunto posando mis ojos marrones en él. Ya estoy cansada de su penetrante mirada sobre mí, ¿cuál es su problema?

Edward suelta una audible carcajada y responde—: No sé si tengas un pene, pero en la cabeza, no tienes nada más que una boca sucia.

«Oh, claro que tengo una boca sucia. _Grr_».

—Bien, ¿tienes hambre? —cambio de tema.

Niega y apenas se le ven los ojos, las mantas lo ocultan a la perfección de mí. Sigo insistiendo que parece un niño pequeño jugando.

—En realidad, me duele aquí.

Se mueve, pero como les expliqué antes, está completamente cubierto por las mantas, por lo que no veo nada.

—¿Dónde? —pregunto poniéndome de pie y camino hacia él.

Edward se destapa un poco y yo tomo asiento en el borde de la pequeña camita.

—Aquí ―indica tomando mi mano con seguridad y la mete por debajo de su camiseta.

Por alguna razón no me alejo, al contrario..., dejo que mi mano toque la suave piel del estómago, la cual se siente caliente como consecuencia de la fiebre.

—¿Te...te duele? —«¡Mierda!», ¡estoy tartamudeando! Eso no es una buena señal, no señor.

Edward asiente, como si de un niño se tratara. Sus ojos verdes, no dejan los míos y su mano mueve la mía un poco más abajo, donde comienza su pantalón.

—Ahí —susurra con voz ronca.

Miro nuestras manos unidas sobre su estómago. Sé que debo revisar y encontrar el motivo de su dolencia, pero de un momento a otro, me he quedado paralizada. La textura de su piel es suave, mis dedos desean jugar con el vello que desciende sutilmente bajo su ombligo y desaparece al llegar al cinto de sus _jeans_, siento curiosidad, donde se oculta aquel vello.

«¡Dios, que me está pasando! ¿Desde cuándo me quedo mirándolo como idiota?».

—Creo que deberías ir, al hospital —sugiero en un susurro.

La tensión sexual es palpable. Tengo treinta años, sé sobre eso.

—Tú eres pediatra, ¿o me mentías? —miro su rostro por unos segundos y lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Creí que habías hecho una buena investigación, en el perfil de mi _Facebook_ —por más que trato, no puedo evitar sonreír—. En mi perfil, sale que vivo de un salario de pediatra, trabajando en el hospital de Seattle.

Una sonrisa ladina, se forma en los labios de Edward. Es una sonrisa hermosa y sincera, para nada engreída, por lo que se convierte en mi tipo de sonrisa favorita; aunque realmente, no sé porque mierda estoy pensando sobre sonrisas favoritas.

—Podrías ser una mentirosa.

—Soy todo menos mentirosa, Edward.

Él entrecierra sus ojos claros y me sonríe con picardía.

—Ya puedes quitar la mano de mi piel, Isabella. Creo que solo fue un dolor pasajero.

Mis ojos se desvían hacia donde se encuentra mi mano, la muy condenada sigue sobre la piel —literalmente—, ardiente de Edward. Como si su tacto me quemara, me alejo sintiendo la falta de aire en la habitación, quiero abrir la ventana, pero posiblemente Edward terminará muerto de neumonía. Además, está lloviendo demasiado fuerte en este momento y por más que odie aquella estúpida sonrisa engreída de mierda, no quiero acabar con su vida.

—Solo quería asegurarme —miento refiriéndome al comportamiento de mi mano.

Vuelvo a dirigirme al sofá y tomo asiento, saco mi celular y reviso mi _Facebook_, sin saber que hacer realmente. Se forma un silencio entre ambos, silencio que hace sentir incómoda, pero no tengo deseos de bromear ni siquiera de molestarlo, creo que estoy demasiado cansada para formular alguna estupidez en mi cabeza.

—Tienes un bonito perfil. Me gusta tu..., nariz respingona —dice después de unos segundos.

Lo miro confundida ante su declaración.

Mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos, cautivantes, abrazadores, verdes orbes que parecen analizarme detalladamente y eso no me gusta para nada. Pienso en alguna respuesta lo bastante agria, para que deje de observarme de esa forma, pero después de un momento, solo murmuro un penoso―: gracias.

Mi vista se vuelve a fijar en la pantalla de mi celular. Ninguno de los dos dice algo, después de ese estúpido intercambio de palabras.

¿Perfil bonito? No es el primero que me lo dice. Sé que tengo una nariz pequeña, respingada y llena de pequeñas pecas, pero simplemente no pensé que Edward, fuese el tipo de hombre que reparase en eso. Creí que era del tipo de hombre, que se fija en los pechos y en el buen trasero de una mujer.

La incomodidad se respira en el aire. No sé qué decir con exactitud y pienso que a éstas alturas, soy más bien una molestia que una ayuda. Me levanto del sofá y camino hacia la cama.

—Supongo, que estarás bien.

Edward me mira confundido y asiente. Mis ojos se dirigen hacia la puerta y de nuevo hacia él, debatiéndome internamente que hacer. Ya va a ser medianoche y necesito volver a casa para que él pueda dormir tranquilo, sin el temor de que voy a robarle algo, matarlo o peor aún, violarlo. Aunque esto último no estaría del todo mal, sabiendo que necesito un poco de «eso» en mi vida.

—¿Te vas a ir? —Su ceño se frunce cada vez más y yo asiento sin decir una palabra—. Deberías esperar a que la lluvia se detenga, podría ocurrirte algo en el camino.

Miro a través de la ventana de su habitación y me sorprendo de lo sumergida que estaba en mis pensamientos, ya que no me percaté de cómo las gotas de lluvia golpean con fuerza el vidrio, dando la sensación de que se romperá en cualquier momento. Me da algo de terror, conducir en esas condiciones a la casa de Renée.

—Está bien. Supongo que me quedaré un momento, al menos hasta que deje de llover un poco.

La habitación vuelve a quedar en ese estúpido silencio, y ya no soy capaz de soportar esa mierda por un segundo más, o creo que saldré arrancando cual mujer histérica. Abro la boca y articulo la primera estupidez que viene a mi mente.

—Así que tus padres se fueron de luna de miel.

Edward me hace espacio a su lado y yo —como no soy para nada tímida— acepto; mis dedos juegan constantemente, con uno de los anillos que traigo puesto en mi mano derecha. Lo miro por unos segundos y su mirada es más dulce, cuando responde—: Sí. Ambos se esfuerzan demasiado todo el año. No han salido de vacaciones, desde que yo era un niño, necesitaban un descanso.

Padres esforzados. Puedo notar casi al instante el amor que Edward siente por ellos, es algo lindo de ver, ya que mi relación con Renée, es más de amistad que de madre e hija, aunque la amo con toda mi alma.

—¿A que se dedican ellos? —Como siempre mi curiosidad gana.

Creo que tendré que coserme la lengua para no ser tan entrometida, pero en fin, que se joda.

—Ellos tienen una pequeña tienda de artículos de montaña.

Está tan cerca de mí, que puedo sentir su calor corporal. Mi ceja derecha se alza, cuando lo encuentro mirando mis labios fijamente. Trato de cambiar el tema, intentando conocer un poco más de él. ¿Por qué? Simplemente no tengo la menor idea, porque mierda me interesa conocer que hace con su vida.

—¿Qué haces tú?

Y en ese preciso momento, un gran estruendo llega del exterior. La habitación de ilumina y yo salto en la cama.

—Te asustan —asegura con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Responde a mi pregunta —necesito distraerme e ignoro su burla sobre mis miedos.

—Soy profesor de primaria en Seattle —«_Awww_», casi puedo divisarlo con puros nenes pequeñitos. Eso es tierno, no pensé que él pudiese ejercer aquella profesión, en donde se requiere de demasiada paciencia—. Ambos trabajamos con niños. Tú los cuidas y yo les enseño.

—Te gustan los niños —afirmo cuando otro trueno se escucha desde el exterior. Trato de no tomar en cuenta, ese maldito ruido desde el cielo.

—Sí. ¿A ti también?

Me rio, de verdad suelto una carcajada enorme, porque… ¡Diablos!, me gustan los niños, pero no cuando hablamos de popó y vómito de bebé, aunque no soy una perra con ellos. Creo que puedo ser casi tierna, cuando tengo uno en mis brazos.

—Sí, se podría decir que sí. Me gustan más los bebés que los niños, supongo que si tuviese un bebé, igualmente sería todo para mí —declaro completamente seria.

Sus ojos se fruncen cuando sonríe y yo me quedo mirándolo como una idiota. Deseo salir corriendo de aquí, no sé en qué momento llegué a su casa, a su habitación y posteriormente a su cama. Ni siquiera sé su puto nombre completo o donde trabajaba; bueno, al menos ahora sé que es profesor de primaria, lo que me parece jodidamente lindo.

«Bien, creo que estoy maldiciendo demasiado. Necesito un lavado de cerebro».

Edward me mira con intensidad, sus ojos verdes se vuelven a posar en mis labios rosados y eso me pone algo inquieta. Soy testigo de ver su manzana de Adán subir y bajar lentamente en su garganta, es algo..., excitante. La tensión sexual crece y crece, como si fuese un estúpido globo a punto de estallar. Edward moja lentamente sus labios con su lengua rosada, luego sonríe de manera ladina con sus labios entreabiertos y humectados.

—Vengo deseando hacer esto, desde hace dos días. Juro que traté de resistirme todo este tiempo, pero ya no puedo.

No puedo preguntarle de qué mierda está hablando, porque en menos de un segundo, él sostiene mi rostro con ambas manos y posa sus labios sobre los míos. Abro mis ojos sorprendida cuando siento la suavidad de sus labios, sin saber que hacer realmente. Su mano derecha toma posición en mi cuello, sus dedos acarician mi piel desnuda, pero mis labios siguen completamente quietos.

—Bésame —pide en un susurro, lo que me saca de mi estado de estupor.

Miro sus ojos, que están tan cerca de los míos y… ¡a la mierda! Mis labios se mueven con entusiasmo sobre los suyos, posiblemente con más entusiasmo del que debería, porque él sonríe contra mi boca. Nuestras lenguas se encuentran apasionadamente y él gruñe cuando tira de mi labio inferior entre sus dientes.

Puedo sentir la ovación en mis oídos, todo un público de féminas aplaudiendo entusiasmadas, porque estoy besando al famoso señor «puesta de sol». Imagino a todas las mujeres llorando, incluso tirándome rosas.

Ahora sé, que estoy completamente jodida. ¿Quién imagina tanta estupidez, solo por besar a alguien? ¿No creen chicas?

**00**

**Ya sé que soy cruel por dejarlo ahí jaja. Acepto las consecuencias de mis actos y si quieren matarme. Un capítulo solamente dedicado a Edward y Bella, como sé que muchas querían. Al parecer Bella hizo todo, menos cuidarlo ajaj y Edward no estaba tan enfermo como decía él jaja. **

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Me encantó escribir a este par de locos. **

**Gracias a las que me agregan a autora favorita, historia favorita y a quienes se dan un minutito para decirme lo que piensan o sienten dejandome sus hermosos **_**Review.**_

**Las invito a unirse a mi grupo de FB (Link en mi perfil de FF)**

_**¿Comentarios? ¿Quejas? ¿Impresiones? Pueden comentar, es gratis y me hacen feliz, feliz.**_

**Hasta el próximo capítulo. Un beso.**

**Ani. **

**PD; Para quienes me han preguntado qué días actualizo, les respondo que no tengo días específicos, ya que actualizo conforme escribo. Intento no demorar demasiado. **


End file.
